Kilgharrah's
by jaqtkd
Summary: Uther asks Morgana & Arthur to spy on a rival restaurant, but the pair find themselves attracted to its staff & philosophy & have to rethink their loyalties. In this future world power is everything but, what power and who's really holding it?
1. Speculating

_This is my first modern Merlin fic set in the near future. It's most a Mergana pairing (plus the usual canon relationships) although one half of that duo is unfortunately absent during this first chapter._

_T rating. It's all fairly harmless – a little sexy in places – lots of innuendo but nothing graphic ... so I think that's about right._

_**N.B.**__ Mobile/Cell phones are now mini personal computers or 'Comps' and, like the hybrid phones of today have a multitude of uses._

* * *

><p><strong>Kilgharrah's<strong>

_Uther asks Morgana and Arthur to spy on a rival restaurant, but the pair find themselves attracted to it's staff and philosophy and have to rethink their loyalties. _

_In this future world - power is everything but, what sort of power are we talking about and who's really in control of it?_

**Chapter 1: Speculating**

Morgana rolled onto her back on the largest of the living room couches, lifting her mini-comp above her head to read the latest e-novel, whilst crossing one designer Jean covered leg over the other.

"How on earth can you read like that?" Arthur had somehow managed to tear his eyes away from the giant screen for long enough to notice her shift of position but, glancing back at him, Morgana found her half-brother's attention was now firmly back on the football as he slouched back on the smaller settee - hands running through messed up blond hair. He suddenly sat upright with a yell, hands waving madly.

"Offside? No way! Get some laser treatment, you idiot!" Morgana smirked and turned back to her own screen.

The front door of the Pendragon family mansion slammed loudly, and the pair quickly sat up and tried to look more dignified, whilst Morgana exited the novel in case the arty subject matter was seen. Numerous swear words were now audible from the large hallway and she exchanged a knowing glance with Arthur across the spacious living room, whilst he pulled a face and reluctantly switched the big screen off.

"The two faced bastard!" Uther shouted as he stormed into the main living room. "Do you know what he's done?"

"Who?" asked Arthur calmly.

"My so called ally, Leodegrance, that's who?"

"What's he done, Uther? Out-bided you on Ebay again?" Morgana asked innocently.

"Enough of your cheek, my girl. This is serious - this is business. He's refused to sell me his shares in 'Kilgharrah's' - says he's changed his mind."

"What?" Arthur asked, now genuinely shocked. "Just about selling them or about helping you with the take-over bid?"

"What do you think?" their father snarled, pacing around the room like a caged tiger.

"Oh ..."

"Why has he changed his mind?" said Morgana, suddenly interested in the news about the newest and most successful restaurant that was making it's mark in London.

"He says that he believes the business will thrive better under its current management – says he sees a long and bright future for the company."

"But the restaurant's founder died recently, leaving it ripe for a takeover. I thought that was the whole point?" said Morgana, walking towards the drinks cabinet.

"Yes, it was," Uther spat. "but Leodegrance, idiot that he is, believes the hype that says that this mystery director of theirs remains in charge - despite the death, which means that I now have to face the board of 'Camelot' and tell them that our main rival is likely to remain out of our control."

"It's just one little restaurant," said Morgana with a yawn. "There are others you can buy, I don't ..."

"It is not ... little ..."

"Morgana's right ... well, partially," Arthur interrupted with a glare, whilst she smiled sweetly back at him. "Give them six months without their founder and then see what happens. By then, I'm sure their board will be begging for your favour." Uther grunted and seemed partially mollified, calming even further once he'd take a swig of the whiskey Morgana had poured for him.

"Talking of food ..." said Arthur with a broad grin and Uther gave him a grudging smile.

"Definitely not in the mood for a restaurant tonight," he continued. "Ask Cook to rustle up something, would you, Morgana? We'll eat in tonight." He finished his drink and stood up. I'm going upstairs to change," he said, before turning back to his children briefly, eyes flicking over their casual weekend clothes. "I strongly suggest that you two do the same." Morgana raised her eyes again and followed him out.

"Seriously, I don't know why he's so worked up about it," she said to Arthur when she came back in from the kitchen. "I know he had his heart set on acquiring the place but ... there are so many other businesses he could focus on."

"Yes, but you know what Father's like?" said Arthur. "Hates the idea of anyone beating him at anything and values loyalty above all else. The fact that 'one of his own,' would ...?" He frowned, hunting for the right phrase.

"... commit treason?" Morgana supplied sweetly and Arthur laughed.

"Yeah, that about sums it up."

"So, was this Leodegrance an old Oxford buddy then?" she asked, referring to one of the two major Universities that now had more importance in the lives of the rich and powerful than at any time during their long history.

"Yes, but one who 'shock-horror' married a woman from 'the other side'," said Arthur flicking his fingers to indicate the quotation marks.

"Oh great," she grumbled. "Even more ammunition in Uther's war against all those educated at Cambridge."

"And to think you wanted to attend," Arthur said with a false smile.

"It really isn't fair," she growled. "Seeing that my _real_ father was educated there and would have easily persuaded mother to let me go."

"Morgana!" Arthur scolded, always upset when she said anything that denied their blood relationship.

Uther had had an affair with her mother whilst still married to Arthur's but, even with the whole situation out in the open, Gorlois was still happy to marry Vivian anyway and raise Morgana as his own. Unfortunately, both her parents had died when she was ten and Uther, having only had one child with Ygraine, was keen to adopt her into his own family officially.

"Yet, Uther still considers the Oxbridge Ball the highlight of the social calendar," she continued in a bored voice, "despite the fact that almost everyone of these 'mixed marriages,' was initiated there."

"Including your parents; Cambridge father, Oxford mother," Arthur teased.

"Of course," she said, pulling a face, "As if Uther would ever associate with a woman from Cambridge."

xoxOxox

"So, how are you getting on with Vivian?" Uther asked his son over dinner. "I haven't seen her for a while."

"Fine," said Arthur his expression unreadable as he kept his focus on his plate. "I was planning to take her out next Saturday, in fact. Co-incidentally, she keeps going on about Kilgharrah's – asking if we can go but, considering everything, perhaps that's not such a good idea?"

"No, actually, I think you _should_ go," Uther said thoughtfully. "Check it out for me – see if you can answer a few of my questions about the place. You could go too, Morgana."

"I'm not playing chaperone for those two," she replied haughtily whilst Arthur huffed a laugh in response.

"Of course not, you can take a date too. You know, I was introduced to a very nice young man the other day – the son of my friend Benwick – a handsome lad – you'll like him." Morgana and Arthur exchanged another look, both annoyed and amused by Uther's constant attempts to pair them off with the 'right sort of family'. In order to keep the peace, both usually went along with it until they could find an easy way out; usually biding their time, or 'persuading' the other party to finish with them first.

That was Morgana's favourite part – making her new beau's life as unbearable as possible and then watching him squirm as he rushed to break up with her. Arthur always found that harder – something that surprised Morgana who would have thought him arrogant and self centred enough to put anyone off. Apparently, she was in the minority, as all the girls loved her brother and he seemed to find it ridiculously hard to push them away. Saying that, she had no idea how Arthur had managed put up with Vivian for so long. Yes, she was beautiful and very rich, but was probably the most high maintenance woman Morgana had ever met – and she had met her fair share.

"You want us to go and give your rival restaurant our business?" Arthur asked, amused at Uther's suggestion.

"Well, I don't recommend you make a habit of it but ... see if you can find out more – get chatting, use your charm. It's another one of those newfangled social places with the high class bar and casino attached – you know what to do."

"Don't you have your research assistant Aredian for that sort of thing?" Morgana asked.

"He works better behind the scenes," Uther countered. "Anyway, your age will work in your favour in this situation– give you a far better excuse for asking such questions."

"So, you don't believe the stories about this reclusive director then?" Morgana asked.

"No, it makes no sense in this day and age. Someone with that much power and influence preferring to remain anonymous? Impossible."

"Unusual, certainly," said Arthur with a grin at Morgana who again, raised her eyebrows but, despite their amusement, she knew that Arthur was as curious as she was. Ever since the end of the twentieth century a whole new breed of upper class had evolved due to a mixture of education, business skills and contacts so that now, almost eighty years after the 'Thatcher Years', this elite class sought money, power and fame by making the right deals, sending their children to the right schools and universities, and marrying into the right families.

The cynical members of the population said that Britain had returned to the 'bad old days' of a class system that rewarded those that were lucky enough to be born into the right families. Then again, unlike those ancient days, anyone with brains could earn a place at one of the universities, even if their family had never attended - even if it it was a little easier if you were born at the top. At least that's what Uther always preached; Morgana was beginning to have her doubts, her suspicions about her adoptive father's ideals becoming more marked as she became older and mixed in more varied circles .

"I expect it's just some sort of publicity stunt," Arthur continued. "I expect one of the board members you've been dealing with is really the new owner and is just trying to make the competitors uneasy."

_And apparently succeeding, _Morgana thought with a grin.

xoxOxox

"Ready for your blind date?" Arthur asked with his usual teasing smile as she walked into the living room the following Saturday evening.

"Are you ready for your date with the Pendragon tamer?" she retorted with her own smile and he pulled a face in response. Her half-brother was looking very smart, she admitted reluctantly; black trousers, dark red fashionable shirt under his jacket – ties currently considered unfashionable, much to Uther's despair. For her own part she was keeping it simple tonight wearing a 'little black dress' which was flattering but not overtly sexy. She tended to reserve such outfits for the men she actually _chose_ to date - the ones she made sure Uther didn't know about - the ones she picked for their looks, mad sense of humour or just because they were the type she knew he would disapprove of. The old fool actually thought she was his loving, devoted daughter and did everything he asked and expected of her when, in fact, the reality was very different. Arthur knew about most of her 'friends' as well as her frivolous hobbies and probably disapproved but, apart from a little teasing, he didn't say or do anything to reign her behaviour in. Something she was most grateful for.

"So?" Arthur asked quietly, looking toward the door. "Have you given any more thought about showing your photographs?"

"I don't know," she said with a sigh. "I really want to show people what I can do – mix in those exciting artistic circles but, I just don't know who I can trust to keep my identity a secret. There's no way I can risk the news getting back to Uther – you know he'd disown me if he found out."

"Well, I think they're pretty good but ..." His eyes darted to the door again. "You're a braver person than me to even risk practising such a thing." She looked at Arthur, surprised at such an admission from him and gave him a weak smile in lieu of thanks.

Uther did not approve of the arts – a snobbish attitude which seemed to be prevalent amongst most of the Oxford crowd. Why waste time, money and resources on such frivolous pursuits at the expense of 'real' education? As such, the only extra curricular activity which was considered valuable at that university nowadays was sport; the competitive or fighting sort, of course, and so many of the activities Morgana had wanted to pursue had been turned down by Uther as unsuitable, including her childhood hobbies of dancing and photography.

This, of course, all added to the simmering resentment she felt towards her adoptive father. He might have wealth, power and status but she had not been that young when her parents had died and still had the memory of the obvious affection and love they had showered on their only daughter – something Morgana never felt she had received from the cold and cynical Uther Pendragon.

The doorbell rang and the siblings looked up at each other nervously. Arthur steeling himself for an evening with the beautiful, but vain, Vivian and Morgana for an evening with someone she'd never even met before.

xoxOxox

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2:<strong> Dining. Morgana and Arthur take their dates to Kilgharrah's and find both the food and the staff exceptionally tasty!

**A/N **_So much for my rule about not having two complex fics running at the same time! Lots of setting up here, including numerous clues about upcoming characters and chapters._

_I'm planning to keep my A/N waffle to a minimum on this one and so, if you want to know more, please check out my profile page for info/hints and update news. I will also respond to any questions that appear in signed reviews or PMs._


	2. Dining

**Chapter 2: Dining  
><strong>

Morgana glared at Arthur's triumphant smile as the doorbell rang for the second time that evening, heralding the arrival of her blind date. However, as her latest 'prey' was ushered into the grand living room, she had to admit that she was pleasantly surprised. The young man was about six foot tall, dark wavy hair, highly tanned skin and a kind smiling face. Handsome.

Very handsome in fact and so, she allowed herself to smile fairly openly at him as the introductions were made.

"Morgana, this is Lancelot Benwick. Lancelot, my daughter Morgana Cornwall," said Uther.

"Cornwall?" he asked curiously.

"My birth name," she explained. "Uther adopted me into the family when my mother died."

"Well, it is a pleasure, my lady," the young man said, suddenly taking a hand in his and raising it to his lips to kiss. To say Morgana was surprised by this gesture was an understatement. She turned towards Arthur and Vivian to find the former trying to suppress a grin, whilst the later looked shocked and unusually impressed. Lancelot then complimented her on her dress, her hair and general appearance before turning his attention to Vivian and somehow managing to include her in his attentions without being inappropriate in front of Arthur.

Morgana fought with the strangest notion that the young man seemed 'out of time' somehow, and that his manners were more suitable for a couple of hundred years ago. Still, she thought now that she might enjoy this evening after all. To be seen out with such a handsome man, being continuously complimented and flattered whilst being simultaneously amused by the whole scenario thing was too good an opportunity to pass up. Morgana was not one to suffer fools gladly and, although she was sure this young man would make a wonderful partner for someone – she knew that she could never take him seriously enough to become attached. Then again, she was beginning to doubt that any man had that ability. Falling in love seemed an especially alien concept to Morgana and it certainly wasn't going to happen with this one – for all his good looks and charming personality; or perhaps even because of them.

"So," said Arthur to Lancelot, his blue eyes still sparkling with amusement at his over-the-top gallantry. "Oxford or Cambridge?"

"Ah ... Cambridge." Lancelot looked at the party slightly nervously and there was some amused smiles exchanged. Recent years had seen the two universities drifting further apart in terms of their subject matter and ideology, causing a rivalry which was usually friendly but nearly always self-serving. It was no surprise then that the two siblings turned a slightly accusing glance at Uther, who was always outspoken in his preference for Oxford graduates in all matters of business and family.

"His father's Oxford," their father admitted with a shrug, "so, it's much the same thing." Morgana raised her eyes to the ceiling. Typical Uther.

"Well, I admit that I haven't associated with many Light Blues," said Vivian, referring to the university colours, "but you certainly seem to be more of a gentlemen than most I know so perhaps I should seek a few more out?" Her smile to Arthur seemed slightly teasing.

"Are you saying that Oxford men aren't gentlemen?" the blond retorted.

"She does have a point," Morgana joined in. "You and your friends do have a touch of arrogance, which does not always appeal."

"And that isn't a trait of the Oxford women?" Arthur replied giving her a very pointed look, although Morgana felt that Vivian would have been a far more appropriate subject for the accusation.

"It is true that the Dark Blues have always had a reputation for self confidence," said Uther. "Whilst Cambridge tends to attract the more ... interesting types, but Lancelot here certainly embodies the Oxford ideals." All four youngsters exchanged an amused glance. "Well, what are you waiting for? I booked you a table for eight – you'd best get going." Lancelot offered Morgana his arm and Arthur, obviously still smarting from the 'gentleman' comment, quickly copied the gesture.

"Don't mind Father," said Arthur to Lancelot as they got into the chauffeur driven car. "He's a bit prejudice when it comes to education but ... he likes you anyway so ..."

"He likes my father," said Lancelot – the smallest hint of bitterness in his voice, "and knows full well that _he_ didn't approve of my choice of university either."

"But you went anyway?" Morgana asked curiously. Perhaps there was more to this young man than first met the eye. "Braver than me then. I have to admit that the Light Blue appealed to me too – the idea of embracing the love of art whilst still courting power and education is very appealing but, there is no way was I going to risk that fight with Uther." She saw Arthur visibly shudder out of the corner of her eye and grinned.

"I believe in doing what one feels is right," Lancelot replied imperiously.

"Well, good for you," said Vivian, "But, despite the rivalry, our fathers are usually happy for us to associate with the other shades of Blue just as long as we don't get too friendly with any of the other colours. I mean, that just wouldn't do at all, would it?" This time it was the other three that caught each other's gaze and all smiled slightly, acknowledging the fact that they were far less prejudice about those who attended the more minor colleges than Vivian was.

"So, have you been to Kilgharrah's before?" asked Lancelot as they arrived outside the restaurant.

"No, not considering it's the main rival to our father's chain," said Arthur with a grin.

"Oh, so why now?"

"Because I wanted to go," said Vivian haughtily. "All my friends say the food is wonderful and it's quite different to anything else the city as to offer - that it has an atmosphere that is totally unique."

"... and Vivian likes unique," Morgana said to her date in a stage whisper and smiled gently at her in return.

"Anyway, I'm assuming Uther's given you both your spying instructions?" said Vivian casually, whilst Lancelot looked shocked at the comment and Arthur and Morgana shrugged in response. They all walked up the steps of the impressive river side building, and into a large open entrance lounge that looked more like it belonged to a hotel than a restaurant.

"Table for four ... Cornwall," said Arthur firmly to the man behind the desk, handing over his Comp to be scanned. Although it was Morgana's birth name, Arthur - on Uther's advice - had quickly learnt to adopt it as his own if the situation required – even acquiring this second Comp to confirm the lie. Morgana also had a spare Pendragon Comp, although she hardly ever used it – preferring not to be associated with Uther if she could possibly help it.

An older woman came to take their coats, expertly attaching an electronic pin to each, whilst the young, dark skinned man checked his ledger, scanned Arthur's Comp again and handed it back along with four smaller electronic squares.

"Thank you, Mr. Cornwall, here are your passes for the night," he said with an open smile. "To be used at the restaurant, bar, or casino – everything will be automatically added to your bill which you can check before you leave, of course. Welcome to Kilgharrah's. I hope you all enjoy your evening."

"Cornwall again?" asked Lancelot.

"He's hardly going to use his real name here, is he?" Vivian scoffed.

"I'm not quite sure what I expected," Arthur mused as he looked around at the impressive open space of the entrance hall. "But it certainly wasn't this."

"Unique, as Vivian said," Lancelot retorted with a grin. A large sweeping staircase swept up left and right, clearly signposting the main bar and casino. However, the quartet walked straight ahead, into a large glass fronted room which was practically a conservatory - with a view over the river that had Morgana instantly rooted to the spot.

"Wow!" Arthur and Vivian looked similarly affected, even though their reactions were rather more reserved, whilst Lancelot seemed torn between enjoying his companions' expressions and admiring the view that had so entranced him the last time he was there. The maître d', a tall, slim young man with dark hair, watched their awe with patient amusement before taking Arthur's pass and scanning it in his pad. Giving a satisfied nod, he waited until he had their full attention before escorting them onwards.

"If you would like to follow me?" he said politely with a hint of an accent which Morgana could only describe as Celtic ... not quite sure if she was hearing Irish or Welsh. The dark haired youth - because he did seem very young for such an important role - took their up a flight of stairs to the mezzanine level, a large wooden floored balcony which afforded an excellent view of the diners on the ground floor as well as the river view out of glass panelled frontage that spanned the whole length of the restaurant.

"Will this be satisfactory?" said the waiter, his eyes sparkling with barely suppressed amusement. Morgana, glancing around, was certain this was one of the best tables in the house.

"Thank you," said Lancelot. "Even better than the last time I was here."

"The booking request was quite specific," the maître d' replied, still with that small satisfied smile and Morgana and Arthur exchanged a nervous look – wondering exactly what Uther had said when he'd phoned up. "Your waitress for tonight is Guinevere, she and the wine waiter will attend you shortly," and he gave a respectful bow which seemed totally at odds with his cheeky grin before moved respectfully away. Morgana heard Arthur huff in annoyance next to her and smiled.

"What? We were impressed and he knew it. Why shouldn't he enjoy our reaction?" she countered.

"They're mostly Cambridge educated here, of course," said Lancelot with a small smile. "How did your father describe us? 'Interesting types'?"

"The staff are university educated?" said Arthur, surprised.

"Well, I'm sure not all of them are, but most of the management certainly, which, I suppose, means that the Light Blue attitude rubs off on everyone anyway."

"I'd call it impertinence," Arthur huffed again causing Morgana to look up, amused at her brother's response. That meant she was in the perfect position to see both boys' expressions suddenly change and their jaws almost comically falling open in unison. Vivian scowled slightly as she also observed the object of their attention and so Morgana turned around to see what they were all looking at.

A pretty, dark girl appeared at their table, her long black hair tied up neatly save for a couple of stray curls that had escaped their bonds. Her face was round and slightly freckled - her eyes large and brown. Perhaps not a typically, classic beauty but, if the looks on her male companions' faces were anything to go by, that did not make her any less attractive to them.

"Good evening, my name is Guinevere, and I shall be your waitress for tonight." She handed the menus out and, catching the stares of the two boys, flushed slightly and lowered her head, looking up at them all through long, dark eyelashes. Morgana tried not to laugh at the reaction this move seemed to have on Arthur and, more to the point, the reaction _his_ reaction had on Vivian. Morgana gave her brother a gentle nudge with her foot under the table, before Vivian did something rather more violent. Arthur glared at her, obviously having no idea of her reasoning, until he saw her amused expression and quickly blushed.

"The wine waiter will attend you shortly," Guinevere continued, "and I shall return in a little while to take your order. Is there anything else you require? A jug of water for the table perhaps?"

"Yes, that would be lovely, thank you," Morgana replied, seeing as she was now apparently the only one with any wits left at the table. Guinevere looked at her nervously, quite aware that both men were ignoring their 'dates' in her favour but relaxed a little on seeing Morgana's smirk, responding with the same sort of amused smile she had seen on the maître d's face. With her subtle Welsh accent, Morgana would have been convinced the two were related if it wasn't for their very different complexions. Then again, who was she to comment on that? She and Arthur did exactly share much of a family resemblance.

"Arthur!" Vivian snapped as her date's eyes continued to follow Guinevere as she moved onto the next table.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"You were drooling, Arthur," said Morgana calmly and then turned to Lancelot. "You both were, in fact."

"Ah ... my apologies Morgana ... that was very rude of me, it's just ..." Lancelot's eyes were also being drawn, apparently beyond his control, to the nearby table where their waitress was taking orders.

"She wasn't even that pretty," said Vivian, happy to turn her attention to the menu now that she knew that Arthur's attention was back where it should be. Morgana didn't miss the glare her brother gave his date and smiled, thinking that this might just be Arthur's ticket out of the relationship he'd seemed so reluctant to finish before today.

When the waitress came back to take their order, Lancelot worked so hard not to look at her that it was almost comical, especially as he kept flicking nervous glances at Morgana, to see if she appeared offended. However, Arthur didn't appear at all bothered about propriety, and had moved on from staring at the girl to smiling in a way Morgana knew was flirty. Guinevere had obviously worked out the group dynamic, and now seemed less embarrassed for herself and more for Vivian; not that the blonde girl really deserved her sympathy, Morgana thought. Arthur asked the waitress a question about the menu - which was fair enough - but then, suddenly making his choice, turned his most charming smile on the dark girl and placed his order first. Everyone was shocked when Guinevere suddenly interrupted him with a quiet but stern voice.

"It is customary for the ladies to give their orders first," she scolded Arthur and turned her attention specifically to Vivian. "Madam?" Morgana tried not to laugh at Arthur's startled reaction or the smug satisfaction on the blonde girl's face as she placed her order and Guinevere tapped it into her electronic pad. After that the dark girl turned her attention first to Morgana and then Lancelot, quite deliberately leaving Arthur until last.

"Personally, this Light Blue attitude is beginning to grow on me," Morgana said gleefully as the waitress left them.

"Impertinence, as I said," Arthur replied sulkily.

"Although, strictly speaking, she was correct," said Lancelot. "The ladies should give their order first." Arthur glared at him whilst Morgana unsuccessfully attempted to stifle a giggle.

The starters arrived promptly and caused all four to gasp in surprise, with each dish presented in white bowls, decorated with highly realistic red flames. Morgana's mushrooms and Lancelot's fish were contained in large sails of coloured cardboard, painted and shaped in beautiful depictions of dragons, apparently curling themselves protectively around the morsels as if guarding their eggs. Vivian's quail's eggs went one step better with what appeared to be an origami dragon carefully tending her brood, whilst Arthur's soup had floating dragon shaped croutons and a selection of different breads cut into flame shapes. Her brother grabbed a spoon and gently scoped a croûton, holding it closer in disbelief.

"Unbelievable," he gasped as Guinevere waited for an answer to her question that most had been too stunned to note.

"No, we're fine for the moment, thank you, we'll let you know if we need anything else," Morgana responded instead. There was that smile again. No wonder everyone here always seemed so smug.

"Oh ... my ..." Vivian's eyes had widened as she took a gentle bite of her first sauce coated egg. "This is ..." Morgana and Arthur turned in surprise to hear such an emotional reaction from such a normally cold young woman. The blonde took another bite, her eyes closing in a silent ecstasy that had Morgana gaping and Arthur turning bright pink. Resisting the temptation to ask some cheeky question about whether Vivian had ever reacted to Arthur like that, Morgana focused instead on her own dish and took a nervous bite. She giggled, as the lightly crumbed mushroom, that she'd just dipped in a delicious creamy sauce, simply melted in her mouth. She felt that she wanted to react just like Vivian had but worked hard to resist, feeling suddenly self conscious at the thought.

"Had those last time," Lancelot said quietly next to her and she just nodded, not daring to look at him during her own personal moment of ecstasy. How could mere food make her feel like this?

"W-which do you prefer?" she managed.

"Impossible to say ... all the food here is like this."

"Never had soup like this before." Arthur whispered. "How do they do these croûtons and what is it with all the dragons?"

"... and how on earth are we going to give Uther a calm, impartial report on the food?" Morgana said, raising her eyebrows. Arthur looked up at her with a wide eyed grin, a dribble of soup on his chin, and she looked away quickly, feeling as if she'd just walked in on her brother in a compromising situation.

"Was everything satisfactory?" Guinevere asked calmly as she returned.

"There are no words," Lancelot responded quickly.

"I'd say delicious but ... that's an understatement. Our compliments to the chef," said Morgana.

"Of course." She walked away and Arthur tried hard not to follow her with his eyes again. Once she'd left he put his head on the table with a groan, apparently being assaulted by too many pleasant sensations in quick succession.

The other courses were much the same, each dish madly decorated with dragons of all types and each forkful melting in the mouth. Guinevere's quiet question of, "Would you like to see the dessert menu?" was greeted with a chorus of groans, a familiar reaction if their waitresses smug smile was anything to go by.

"I don't think I dare order anything with chocolate in," said Morgana. "I know what the stuff does to me ordinarily, and I'm not sure my senses can handle it."

"Why dragons?" Arthur suddenly asked of Guinevere when she came back with their food.

"It was part of the founder's coat of arms?" the waitress replied promptly. "And, of course, the first restaurant was opened in Cardiff so ... it's especially appropriate."

"And you're Welsh?" Morgana asked, although, as the evening had progressed, she was aware how soft the accent was, probably tempered by time spent away from home.

"My whole family yes but, of course, for the right education and society one needs to be in this part of England."

"Of course," Morgana replied and Lancelot nodded too, both at the observation and perhaps as confirmation that Guinevere appeared better educated than one might typically expect from a waitress.

"Cambridge?" he asked her and she smiled.

"Yes, sir."

"Another interesting titbit for Uther," Vivian whispered as she left. "University educated waiters - won't that confuse him?" Arthur laughed, automatically taking a spoonful of desert. He groaned.

"Oh, this is ridiculous. How the hell can Camelot compete against this?"

The wine was also of high quality, enough to ensure that they were all nicely tipsy by the time coffee arrived. Arthur was being especially talkative by now, and was waving his arms to emphasise his words, when one of them collided with Guinevere's wrist as she moved to place the cup in front of him.

"Oh, honestly girl, do you have to be so clumsy?" he shouted as the cup and its contents ended up on the floor. Guinevere's eyes quickly narrowed.

"Well, I would apologise, sir but .. if you hadn't been flailing your arms around like some mad windmill then I wouldn't have dropped it and ah ... I mean ... " She coloured, biting her lip and giving him that embarrassed look through her eyelashes again. Arthur simply stared at her for her rudeness, too stunned to object. "S-sorry sir, I shouldn't have spoken to you like that, I'll just get someone to clear this up." Morgana grinned at the look on her brother's face. He now appeared less annoyed and rather more impressed. It was rare that anyone stood up to him like that, and she knew him well enough to know that the combination of that and her looks had seriously turned her brother's head. She tapped him under the table again and nodded in Vivian's direction, reminding him of his priorities.

The spill was quickly cleared and a new coffee arrived, this time carried by the young man that had shown them to their seats earlier.

"On behalf of Kilgharrah's, I would like to apologise for the spillage," he said sincerely. "The cost of all your coffees has, of course, been removed from your bill."

"Ah, there was no need," Arthur said, "it was partially my fault." The young man gave Arthur a curious look of his own before making to turn away. "Actually, whilst you're here ... a question if you don't mind?"

"Of course, sir," He said, eyes downcast. Morgana looked at him more closely; pale skin, mop of dark hair just slightly too long on the fringe, expressive blue eyes and slender to the point of skinny. "Tell me, do you enjoy working here? Does your boss treat you well?" Morgana glared at her slightly drunk brother, annoyed by his question. Despite his youth, this was not a common waiter – he had a position of some importance here and Arthur's less than subtle questions were best left for those more lowly employees.

"I've no complains, sir," said the maître d', his eyes glittering. "We find that the stocks in the backyard are rarely used nowadays." Arthur glared at him, whilst Morgana giggled.

"Is it a requirement for all employees here to be so forthright?" Arthur muttered, almost to himself.

"I believe so, sir. Why, were you looking for a job?"

Morgana laughed loudly this time, whilst Lancelot tried to hide a grin and Arthur and Vivian looked shocked. The waiter turned his attention to her then, his blue eyes sparkling at her appreciation of his joke, and she found her heart unexpectedly leap as he did so. Ridiculous … he was not her type at all, and not really that good looking except there was something about his look that was exceptionally appealing and - those cheek bones and – those lips; a photographer's dream come true. What she wouldn't give to point her camera in his direction. She felt herself blush as she imagined this young man in her little makeshift studio and all the other interesting uses she could put those lips to. She felt a foot nudge her under the table and turned quickly back to see Arthur's amused smirk; not so subtly informing her that he wasn't the only one to have been lusting after the staff tonight. She glared at him and turned her attention back to her coffee with a frown.

It was just coffee, right?

xoxOxox

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Flirting<strong> - Arthur falls out with Vivian and Morgana decides that _that_ waiter is far more interesting than her actual date and just has to be snared.

_**A/N** Don't know about you, but I'm feeling hungry now! Thank you so much for all your early reviews and alerts._


	3. Flirting

**Chapter 3: Flirting**

As they left the main restaurant area, they were met by the same cheeky young man that had served Arthur his coffee and who now reminded them of the other facilities the place offered. Putting a hand to her rather overheated forehead, Morgana decided a little fresh air was urgently required before she could even contemplate thinking about the spying mission Uther had set her.

"I was just wondering, do you have a balcony onto that view?" she asked the maître d', one hand now on the back of her neck.

"Of course, madam, if you'd like to follow me?" he said with a far more gentle smile than he usually wore.

"Morgana?" Arthur asked, concerned.

"I'll be there soon. You know what these heads of mine are like?" He gave her a firm nod in reply and followed the other two upstairs, whilst the slim young man escorted her through the ground floor and out onto the large balcony. There were numerous tables and chairs set out for summer dining, not currently used during this late spring evening. Fully grown Wisterias were draped over wooden pergolas, giving the impression that there was an extra dining room made of flowers near the main restaurant's windows, whilst the area overlooking the Thames was mostly empty, the familiar dragon motif elegantly decorating the railings.

"Beautiful," she breathed.

"Yes," he replied and she turned around quickly, surprised that the waiter was still there. She saw a sudden panic flick across his face and realised that he'd been looking at her, not the view, when he'd responded. Delighted by this revelation she smiled at him brightly, even as he quickly schooled his expression and retreated with a low bow – his cheeks now beautifully pink. Morgana wrestled with the image of running her fingers through that hair – the thought making her head pound even more. Instead she moved to lean on the railings over looking the river, her eyes closed - despite the temptation of the view - taking a few deep breaths and letting the night air cool her face.

A small cough brought her attention back to her surroundings and there he was again, holding a glass of water in one hand and a tiny tray, with one white and one green tablet on it, in the other.

"I'm not sure if you have your own painkillers," he said in that fascinating accent which she still couldn't quite place, "but I thought you'd need some water anyway."

"That's very kind of you. I have run out, as it happens."

"You can take both," he said pointing to the small bowl. "The green one's herbal, and actually very effective."

"Thank you," she said, genuinely touched by his thoughtfulness. She took the offered tablets and water and continued to look at him as she did. "What's your name?" He seemed surprised that she'd bothered to ask.

"Merlin."

"I'm Morgana ..." She held a hand out and he stared at it curiously for a moment, nodding slightly. Then, after quickly looking around to check that no-one was watching, he took her hand in his long thin fingers and drew it up to his lips to kiss, rather than shake. Despite repeating Lancelot's earlier gesture, Morgana felt no desire to laugh this time, especially as a wild shudder had just travelled up and down her spine and turned her knees to jelly.

"Not really supposed to fraternise with the customers," he said with a cheeky grin.

"I wouldn't want you to get into trouble." He seemed more amused by that and shook his head.

"Nah, but ... I had better be getting back." She felt a sudden flutter of panic at the thought. It might be the food, which had been even more intoxicating than the wine, but she suddenly realised that this young man was far more interesting to her than her actual date and that she didn't want to loose the opportunity to get to know him better. Quickly calculating her plan of attack, she moved towards him with the half empty glass, holding it out as if about to return it.

"Thank you," she said again, moving just a little closer than was polite and effectively trapping him against the side railing of the balcony.

"Ah ...?"

As he took the glass, she moved both hands around his waist and delved into his back pockets, gambling on the fact that he'd keep his mini-comp there. She grinned at her correct guess and pulled it out, quickly dancing away from the slender waiter as he tried to grab it back.

"Hey ..." She quickly accessed the phone menu and keyed in own number, grinning as he moved towards her, his sense of propriety warring with annoyance.

"I'm an amateur photographer, you know?" she said casually, still looking down at the screen and tapping a few icons. "I was thinking that you'd make a most interesting subject."

"Isn't that line usually directed at innocent young girls trying to make it as models?" he said in a slightly offended tone. "I already have a dream job, thank you."

"It's just a hobby of mine," she explained now looking back up at him, "and I just thought ... well, I'd really like to photograph you ..." She tipped her head to one side as she studied him. "Black and white I think, the light at just the right angle to ..." She licked her lips as her eyes again fell on his wonderful bone structure and smiled as she saw something resembling panic flick across his features.

"I'm hardly the typical model type," he countered, with an embarrassed laugh, but she just smiled at him again. "Ah, can I have my Comp back?"

"Of course, but do expect my text, won't you?" She approached him again, ignoring his outstretched hand and instead reaching back around to return the pad to it's proper home, quite deliberately missing the pocket a few times. She saw his eyes flutter and his throat quite obviously contract as she took her time replacing it and grinned at his reaction.

"D-do you normally go about feeling up waiters?" he asked lightly.

"No, that was my first time. How was it for you?" she replied suggestively and he backed away nervously.

"Ah ... I hope you're headache is better soon?" he said then and Morgana blinked in surprise, suddenly realising the pain had already long gone – probably due to the interesting distraction. After a few more moments on the balcony she made her way back inside and went upstairs to the bar. On the way she took her own Comp out of her bag and grinned as she saw the missed call icon. She paused at the top of the elegant staircase for a moment so that she could put the number in the memory – assigning it to 'Merlin' before heading into the bar. Her momentary gasp at yet another breathtakingly beautiful room was quickly drowned out by the sound of familiar voices raised in anger.

"How can you be so rude?" Arthur shouted at Vivian.

"How can you be so insensitive?"

"Oh well, this was fairly inevitable," Morgana said to Lancelot as she reached his side by the bar and accepted the drink he offered her.

"It was?" She nodded. "How's your headache?"

"Gone before it really came. Some fresh air and painkillers can do wonders."

"Where are you going?" Vivian yelled at Arthur.

"Little boy's room," he shouted back.

"I can't believe he's cross with _me_," Vivian muttered as she came over to the pair. "He was the one doing the inappropriate flirting. At least Lancelot had the manners to apologise to you." Her own date look exceptionally embarrassed by the reminder.

"If you're waiting for a 'sorry' from Arthur, you'll be waiting a long time," Morgana replied calmly. "Not sure I've every heard him say the word, actually."

"Well, I hope he's not left us," Vivian continued. "_I'm_ certainly not paying the bill if he's gone home in a sulk." Lancelot and Morgana exchanged an amused smile.

Arthur certainly took a long time to come back, but Morgana guessed that her brother was using the opportunity to talk to some of the staff and try to find out more about the mysterious boss or other useful information that might help Uther with his next attack on this place. After such a pleasant evening, she now felt slightly annoyed to have to be working but, as the barman was a particularly chatty type, she found it easy enough to do her 'job' whilst still enjoying the evening.

"Oh no, I'm not a 'Blue'," the young man replied to her question. "My mother is a friend of one of the board directors, a Mr. Gaius? A real honour, of course, to be given such a high profile job with such a low profile education."

"So, I imagine your interview was especially nerve racking then?" she continued.

"Oh no, they're all lovely here – very laid back. Not at all what I was expecting from University types ... ah, no offence," he said with a cheeky grin, obviously quite aware that she was from a major college.

"None taken but, I bet your education was mentioned, wasn't it?"

"Oh, they all knew anyway, and this young chap - well, younger than most you find on these panels - said that his mother wasn't in either of the 'clans' and so not to worry about it. Put me right at ease, I can tell you."

"I can imagine. So, you've not met this mystery boss then?"

"Oh, that's the in-joke about this place, isn't it? Our mysterious saviour? Everyone assumes it's one of the board, but I can't really see it myself. I know for a fact that it's not Mr. Gaius, and that Mr. Lothian really doesn't seem the type either – even though he does own other businesses I gather. I suppose it could be the founder's widow who fronts the company - but, she just seems so quiet – almost too friendly. To be honest, it hardly matters in a place like this anyway – a real democracy, they say – everyone working together for the betterment of the company. A highly unique working environment in this day and age."

"I'd say. Well, good luck with it all, your prospects can only continue to rise from now on." The barman grinned broadly at her before he moved on to serve another customer

xoxOxox

"Well?" Arthur asked her as they made their way downstairs to the foyer at the end of the night.

"Interesting information, but I'm not sure I'd say I've got any actual answers," she replied with a yawn.

"Yes, much the same at the casino."

"Oh, win anything?" she asked.

"A little," he replied with a grin. "Enough to give us a bit of a discount on the bill."

"Along with our free coffees?" she commented with a suggestive grin.

"Don't start."

They paid the bill, repeated their compliments about the wonderful food and then Uther's car dropped Vivian and Lancelot home. Arthur spent the rest of the ride fiddling with his Comp which brought Morgana's mind back to Merlin and the fact that she now had his number. She smiled at the thought, looking forward to getting back to the privacy of her own room.

The car dropped them back to a mostly dark house, with just the porch light left on. Arthur mumbled a sleepy and slightly drunk 'goodnight' as they parted company on the landing and, as soon as she was back in her room Morgana threw herself onto the bed like an excited teenager and sent Merlin a text message.

_Gr8 night. 4 of us loved the food, 3 of us found the staff tasty 2. What time shall I call U 2morrow? Morgana x_

She grinned and started to get ready for bed. She was about to switch her Comp off when it rang and her heart leapt as she saw the name on the screen.

_Merlin_

"Hello," she breathed.

"Hi there, thank you _so_ much for setting my Comp to vibrate," he said in an amused and sarcastic tone.

"Sorry," she giggled. "Did I make you jump?"

"Trust you to be able to touch me up even when you weren't there." Merlin sounded a bit sulky, but she felt that she already felt she knew him well enough to believe it an act.

"I really want to see you again."

"Yeah, I did rather get that impression but perhaps you'd better wait until you're sober – you might change your mind in the cold light of day."

"I _never_ change my mind," she stated firmly. There was a short pause.

"No, I don't imagine you do. Ah, may I ask, who were you out with tonight?"

"My half brother – the blond one, his now ex girlfriend, and my blind date."

"Ah ... right. So, when your … brother asked me to pass his number onto Gwen - ah, Guinevere?"

"He did? Crafty – he didn't tell me."

"Look, I have no idea if I can trust you with my honour, but I do need to know if I can trust him with my best friend. Although seeing I'm asking for your opinion when I don't actually know you ... doesn't guarantee very much, I suppose." Morgana was lying on her back now, grinning madly as Merlin rattled on with that lovely lilting accent.

"Well, all I can say to that is that I've never seen him quite so flustered over a girl as he was with her tonight and ... well, I think he's wanted out of that relationship for a while, but is too noble to say. So, well, he's my brother and I admit he's a bit of a ..."

"Prat?" Merlin suggested and she laughed.

"Perfect description. Yes but ... I think that, in this case, his intentions are perfectly honourable."

"Good." There was a pause. "What about your intentions towards me?" She could hear the humour colouring his voice and she closed her eyes, remembering the look on his face as she'd returned his Comp.

"The photography invitation was not a pick up line – well, not entirely – I do want you to model for me, but I also admit that taking your picture is not the only reason I want to see you again."

"Well, you have managed to grab my interest – amongst other things ..." She giggled. "So ... why not."

"I'm at my father's place for the weekend but I'll send you my town address in a minute. I don't suppose you get evenings off, do you?"

"The restaurant is closed all day Monday."

"I can be home by six then and ... well I was going to offer to feed you but, considering where you work ..."

"What about it?"

"Well, a bit difficult to live up to that standard."

"I wouldn't worry about it," he said with a gentle laugh. "I'll see you on Monday ... goodnight."

"Goodnight, I'll send you the address ..." She hung up, feeling her eyelids growing heavy and quickly sent him the 'business card' info on her Comp before falling asleep with a contented smile on her face.

xoxOxox

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time - Photographing:<strong> Merlin's coming around to model for Morgana but she's hoping it might lead to something more.

_**A/N. **A couple of new characters mentioned here. Do you know who they are yet? _

_There have been a few questions asked about this fic already and so, any that are not spoilers have been answered on my profile page, even though I will reply to you personally too - if you're allowing it._

_I will add other interesting things there too – including the occasional related photo! ;)_


	4. Photographing

**Chapter 4: Dating**

"How was your night out?" Uther asked as the three settled down for a late Sunday lunch. Morgana and Arthur exchanged a glance.

"Good food," Arthur mumbled. Morgana snorted in amusement at the understatement.

_"_Morgana?"

"Very good food," she continued and then pulled a face at her own inadequate description.

"Honestly, Father, whatever happens, make sure you don't scare the chef off, whoever he is," Arthur continued.

"You didn't even manage to find that out?" Uther replied critically and Arthur, typically, looked a little upset at the comment.

"We found out that it is not your conventional business organisation," Morgana said abruptly, highly offended by his attitude. "Kilgharrah's was described to me as a 'democracy'. It was hinted that there wasn't one controlling boss and that the decisions were made by all the board members and perhaps, even by some of the employees."

"What?"

"And most of the senior employees are Blue," Arthur continued, "even as far down as the waiting staff."

"But, that is just … wrong." Uther shook his head in disbelief. "They're all Cambridge, of course."

"Apparently," Arthur replied exchanging another amused glance with Morgana.

"That would all have to change when we take over," said Uther. "We certainly can't have the Light Blue attitude in a restaurant." Morgana laughed, despite herself and Uther glared. "What is so funny about that?"

"Nothing really, it's just that Kilgharrah's pride themselves on their unique atmosphere, ambiance and food – that is why they are so successful. Take that away and you just have another ordinary restaurant that is too close to other ordinary restaurants to be profitable."

"I'm afraid that she's right, Father, and it is a dilemma. The attitude and philosophy might not be to everyone's taste, but the food certainly is and, if you take all of that other stuff away, there is no Kilgharrah's"

"You seem very taken by the place," Uther accused.

"There's no point lying and saying we had an awful evening," said Morgana. "That wouldn't be of any help to you at all, would it?" Uther muttered slightly in response but didn't disagree.

"How did you get along with Lancelot?" he asked her instead.

"Fine. He's better than most."

"I agree," said Arthur. "I thought him a bit stuffy when he did all that hand kissing stuff but ... I got on pretty well with the guy."

"Arthur," she said with a false pout. "Are you going to take my date away from me?"

"Funny," he responded sarcastically.

"Enough jokes, this is serious!" Uther interrupted their banter. "Arthur, I really think it's high time that you proposed to Vivian, don't you?" Morgana paused with a fork close to her mouth and smirked at the subtle panic that flicked across her brother's face – her eyes daring him to tell the truth. She saw his nerves even though he was working hard to hide them. With a deep sigh he turned to face Uther.

"Sorry, Father but we split up last night."

"What! Why?"

"We've not got a lot in common and it's been … well, fairly inevitable I think."

"That's not what her father said. He's convinced that Vivian is expecting you to ask."

"Only because of who I am. She'd be happy enough to marry a Pendragon just for the prestige of it but – honestly, Father we'd kill each other before the first anniversary."

"If you even got that far," Morgana muttered under her breath.

"And you're worse than he is," said Uther suddenly rounding on her. "The number of eligible bachelors I've introduced you to."

"Uther, it's the twenty-first century - we find our own partners nowadays."

"And have you seen the divorce statistics since that became common practice?"

"I'm going home early this afternoon, if you don't mind," said Morgana, ignoring his comment. "I have to be in work early tomorrow and have a few things to prepare." Uther glared at her, quite aware that she was trying to change the subject, when a familiar beep sounded from across the table, making them all jump.

"What did I say about Comps at the table?" Uther scolded his son.

"Sorry," said Arthur. "I'll mute it." He'd obviously got a text because he took the opportunity to glance at the screen and Morgana grinned as she saw his flustered expression, hidden enough for Uther not to notice, but very obvious from her point of view.

"Coffee, Arthur?" she asked lightly, remembering her phone call with Merlin the previous night, and he jumped guiltily – glaring at her for somehow guessing what was going on. "Better put the Comp down or you might _spill it_."

xoxOxox

"So, why are you really going back to your flat today?" Arthur asked later when the pair were alone.

"Ah, just enquiring about some exhibition opportunities," she replied quickly.

"Oh, you've decided to take the chance have you? Who have you found that won't report back to Father?"

"No-one yet but ... I just thought I'd ... browse on-line - read a couple of articles."

"You really should go for it, Morgana. The chances are that whoever organises this is a Light Blue and they'll move in different circles to our acquaintances anyway." He looked at her quizzically. "You do know that you have my full support in this, don't you?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"I suppose I do, even though one part of me still suspects you are up to something."

"It's always fun to play pranks on you, Morgana but ... I definitely wouldn't in this." He grinned broadly. "Anyway, I would hate to deny the female population of London the pleasure of viewing the recent portraits you've taken of one especially handsome blond."

"Modest as always. What if I did show them and you were recognised?"

"I was asked to model by this up and coming photographer called Morgan. A perfectly dull little man but, he certainly knows how to take a picture and so I was quite happy to pose." Arthur's smile became even broader "After all, there's nothing wrong with a Dark Blue being photographed after all, it's just a horrid scandal if they're the ones doing the shooting." She thumped him on the arm, laughing despite herself.

xoxOxox

Work couldn't finish quick enough, as far as Morgana was concerned and she spent most of it trying not to look at the time too obviously. She had also arranged the following morning off – citing a doctor's appointment that she had been unable to rearrange. She'd worried she might be tempting fate in doing so but, if her 'date' with Merlin went as well as she hoped, it would be nice to be able to lie in after a late night or … perhaps more?

She left at exactly five o'clock - not a minute later - and stopped off at the local shop to make sure she had a good selection of food and drink in for the evening. Then she showered and changed her outfit about eight times until she was vaguely happy with the look; an elegant, fairly low cut green top with a simple black skirt falling just above the knee. Despite the time spent on the decision, she wanted to look as if she could have just come straight from work like this and hadn't made a special effort.

She unlocked the spare room, which was both her office and photography studio, and checked that everything was set up ready for the anticipated shoot. She kept the light and airy room locked whenever it was not in use, just in case Uther paid an unexpected visit - as was his annoyingly regular habit - and discovered that his daughter was dabbling in 'Art'. A nervous look at the clock showed that six o'clock had already come and gone and suddenly Morgana realised that with all her careful planning she had not considered the possibility that Merlin might not even show. By the time the doorbell did eventually ring at half past, she was a nervous wreck.

"Sorry." Merlin's muffled voice sounded through the intercom to the outside door, "I really do need to work on my time keeping skills."

"That's fine, I was a bit late back from work anyway," she replied, raising her eyes to the ceiling at her own lie. A minute later, she opened the door to a grinning Merlin and was pleasantly surprised how much she'd forgotten about his appearance since their first meeting. The fact that he was tall, for example – perhaps even taller than Arthur - and that his eyes had this way of looking right into her, blinking gently as if trying to see more than was on the surface. Then there was that almost constant look of amusement that showed on his face, as if he was privy to some great joke that no-one else could possibly understand.

"Come in," she said, surprised at how calm her voice sounded.

"Didn't know what to wear, and didn't know how to ask that question of a photographer without it sounding a bit weird," he replied with that disarming grin.

As it was, he was wearing black, slim fitting jeans and a fairly loose fitting navy top. She had the strangest feeling that he, like her, had picked an outfit very carefully to ensure that it didn't look like he cared. The idea boosted her confidence a little.

"Well, if you don't mind coming straight through ... the light won't last that long," she said. He shrugged in reply, a hint of nerves suddenly apparent.

"Okay, but I'm still not sure about this. As I said before, I'm not the typical model type."

"I know enough people with those sort of looks," she replied waving to the walls of her studio. "I'd rather have something a little different." The room was decorated with her work; modern, floral, landscapes and a number of portraits. Merlin looked at the faces briefly, before pointing to one in particular.

"Ah ... the prat. He photographs rather well, doesn't he?"

"The camera loves him and he loves being in front of a camera," Morgana shrugged and Merlin laughed again.

"Don't see that other fellow here ... oh, blind date, you said?"

"Lancelot is a sweetie," she said, "and probably well worth photographing at some point but ... if I can avoid another date with him I will."

"Oh?"

"Not my type. Will you sit on that stool, Merlin? Don't look so nervous, I'm not going to bite." He raised his eyebrows at her and she grinned as she looked down the camera lens and focused. "Well, not this early on in our relationship anyway."

"Huh?" Merlin squeaked and she pressed the shutter as he did so, delighted to have caught that 'rabbit in the headlights' expression for all eternity. She continued in that vein until the light faded too badly, only occasionally asking him to shift on the stood, or turn his head slightly, but usually just talking and waiting until his face showed some especially interesting expression.

"So, how long have you worked at Kilgharrah's?" She felt a strange sense of guilt as she asked the question. She didn't really want to use Merlin to spy for Uther but, honestly, what else could they start this conversation with?

"Ah well ... you know how it is with big business? ... keep it in the family ... do a favour for a friend? The university clans etc. ... I suppose it was always inevitable I'd get roped in at some point. What about you?" An especially vague answer, she thought but then, she was in no position to judge.

"Much the same, by the sound of it? I work in management ... boring really ..." She took a deep breath. "The Pendragon corporation, you know?"

"Ooh, the enemy ... fascinating," he said, and she clicked the shutter as he grinned, before glaring at his rather too accurate comment. "So, if you're working for the Pendragon clan then I suppose we were correct in guessing your group to be Dark Blues on Saturday."

"You label your customers?"

"Oh, come on, who doesn't?"

"Yes well, Lancelot had already told us that you were mostly Light Blue if we couldn't have guessed from the attitude."

"Says the girl from the Dark side?" Merlin scoffed.

"What?"

"Sorry, Cambridge joke."

"Was it our imagination or where there rather a lot of university types working there?"

"Probably more than at somewhere like Camelot," said Merlin calmly, whilst Morgana squirmed internally. "Seriously, as you probably know, Cambridge hold all the arts in high regard – believing that, in learning them, students are well rounded individuals. Whereas, the Oxford Dons seem to think that the road to success can only be reached by exclusively studying the academic subjects and leaving art in all it's form to the masses."

"I suppose that's an improvement on the day when Art was only for the elite?" she suggested.

"Perhaps but, by not taking them seriously, Oxford's devaluing them anyway. Which brings me to my one burning question for the night?"

"Oh?"

"What is a true Dark Blue like you doing dabbling in _photography_?" He drew the last word out, making it sound like something dirty and she giggled.

"I happen to agree with the Cambridge model actually, I always have. I was just too scared to go against my family."

"I can't imagine you being scared of anything."

"You'd be surprised. So, what's your art?"

"Seriously?" he asked with a laugh, she shook her head. "Catering?"

"Oh, that's how you got started. Did you used to work in the kitchens then?"

"Yup. Prodigy child chef."

"No! Ah, why are you out front now then?"

"Oh, I'm not always. Another of Kilgharrah's philosophies ... which is again a Cambridge one, of course. Variety is the spice of life etc., etc. We all work at least a couple of jobs, some take it very literally. The young man on the desk Saturday?"

"Yes?" said Morgana, interested.

"Gwen's brother, Elyan."

"Really ... ah, our waitress Guinevere, right?"

"Yeah, but only ever Gwen to her friends. Anyway, Elyan deliberately does six different jobs – says he gets bored otherwise. He's sometimes maître d', does preparation in the kitchens, barman upstairs or down and croupier at the casino. Gwen's much the same; barmaid, croupier and our most popular waitress – as you probably gathered." His head was down as he said this, but then he looked up at her through long eyelashes in a way that reminded her of that very same waitress on Saturday. She was sure her heart stopped at the beauty of that gaze but, somehow, she still managed to click the shutter. She would develop these photos the old fashioned way, of course, but the camera was also set up digitally and she stared at the last image as it flicked boldly onto the small screen, feeling her insides give a sudden sharp twist.

"Oh my ..." she breathed.

"What?" said Merlin, slightly panicked. She grinned and signalled him over.

"We might as well stop on a high note. He came to stand next to her and looked at the image.

"That's never me?"

"And you said you weren't the model type." Merlin grinned shyly as she started to pack up her equipment.

"Well, the genius photographer that can make some skinny little no-one into ... well ... that, deserves some food cooked by the genius young chef. Can I have a riffle in your cupboards?" he said, walking out of the room towards the kitchenette.

Morgana gave a delighted laugh at his turn of phrase and Merlin turned back to her confused before suddenly understanding the double entendre and blushing furiously. He quite obviously swallowed nervously.

"Behave," he scolded her lightly.

"Look, it's your night off – surely you don't want to cook."

"Of course I do and, anyway, it makes a nice change to prepare something different."

"And to cook your own menu, I suppose?" He shrugged in response. "Well, if you're sure?"

xoxOxox

* * *

><p>Next Time ...<strong> Chapter 5: Seducing:<strong> Merlin's desert leaves Morgana wanting more ... of Merlin.

.

_**A/N ** If you want to see the photograph that got Morgana so worked up, then go to my profile page and click the link (or edit this one). I must admit that picture of Colin had a similar effect on me and so I just had to include it. _

I53 (dot) tinypic (dot) com/2qdak3t (dot) jpg

_Initially the idea of using Oxford and Cambridge was fairly random but then, as I_ _thought of referencing the university colours, I suddenly realised that Merlin was the Light to her Dark! Too good!_

_Here's hoping that FF get their email alert and spellchecker sorted soon!  
><em>


	5. Seducing

**Chapter 5: Seducing**

They were sitting around Morgana's small table, tucking into a meal which looked exceptionally normal, but tasted divine.

"I'd ask you what the Kilgharrah secret is," she said, "but I suppose you're not allowed to say?"

"I could tell you," said Merlin seriously, "but then ... I'd have to kill you." He looked up at her with a wicked twinkle in his eye and Morgana grinned, delighted by his odd sense of humour.

"I assumed on Saturday that it was a special spice or some type of new cooking method but, as you've done all this with stuff from the local convenience store and on my own dodgy stove, I know it can't be that simple."

"Ssh ..." said Merlin, putting a long finger to his lips and leaning forwards. Morgana also leant in, the annoying feeling of guilt surfacing again as she worried what she would do with any genuine secrets she learnt from Merlin tonight. "It's magic ..." he whispered - a cheeky grin spreading across his face.

"Of course it is, Merlin," she scoffed and he laughed at her reaction.

"Well, that's what they said when I was a kid. I was quite the child star ... 'Merlin with the magic touch'. I was famous for my sauces." He looked up at her with a sly grin, tipping his head slightly. "Merlin the 'Saucerer'. It has a nice ring, don't you think?"

"Oh, that's awful," she groaned as he laughed at the look on her face. "Where did you grow up anyway?" she continued "I can't place your accent it's just sort of Celtic." Merlin grinned broadly, apparently considering this a great compliment.

"That just about sums me up yes. Welsh mother, Irish father, a couple of Scottish grandparents and a bit of Cornish in me somewhere too. Then, of course, I travelled around so much as a child, that my accent got all jumbled up."

"I like it."

"Thanks. What about you?"

"I've an Irish mother, as it happens. Well, we've both that complexion, haven't we?" he nodded, still smiling. "Other than that I'm all London." The doorbell rang then and Morgana frowned.

"Sorry, I wasn't expecting anyone." She pressed the button on the intercom. "Oh ... well, you see I'm ..." She sighed as she looked up at Merlin with an apologetic shrug. "Honestly, Lancelot, why didn't you just call me? Look I'm right in the middle of food but … I suppose - if you've come all this way." She pressed the other button and shook her head. "Merlin ... I'm really sorry."

"Your date from Saturday? Do you want me to go?"

"God, no. In fact ..." She grinned slyly. "You could perhaps help me get rid of him a bit quicker."

"What are you up to now, Morgana?" he asked suspiciously. There was a knock on the door and she stared mournfully at her half eaten meal before getting up to let Lancelot in.

"Sorry, Morgana, it's just that I felt I had to come over and apologise in person about Saturday and talk to you to see exactly where we are and ..." Lancelot's eyes fell on Merlin who gave him a smile and a nervous half-wave. "... ah, you didn't say you had company."

"Well, you didn't exactly give me the chance."

"Ah no, I suppose not but I thought, on a Monday evening …?" He turned back to Merlin again and frowned. "Sorry, have we met before? You seem somewhat familiar." Neither Merlin or Morgana said anything, simply smiling and waiting for Lancelot to remember. "Oh, it's you ... from the restaurant ... with the joke about the stocks."

"Oh, how my star has fallen," said Merlin mournfully and Morgana giggled.

"But ... I was ..." Lancelot looked between Merlin and Morgana, a slight frown marring his handsome features. "I felt the need to come over to apologise for flirting with that waitress all night Saturday."

"Ah, the delicious irony," said Merlin quietly, tucking back into his food with a small smile.

"Well, I spent some of the evening flirting with the waiter," Morgana replied, waving an arm in Merlin's direction. "So, I guess that makes us even?"

"So, you don't mind if ... ah, if we don't go on another date? Only, well my father said that your father insisted." She raised an eyebrow. "Not that I would object, of course," he finished apologetically.

"I could fight you for her if it makes you feel any better?" Merlin suggested lightly, "but, by the looks of you, I'm fairly certain I'd loose."

"Ah ..." said Lancelot, obviously struggling with the slim man's mad sense of humour.

"Hang on ... which waitress were you after?" Merlin suddenly asked.

"Guess," said Morgana with a wry smile and Merlin groaned.

"What is it with that girl? Honestly, she's a sweet as anything – never chases after men, never leads them on and yet they all just swarm around her like moths to a flame. One night in a restaurant and two guys both ditch their stunning Oxford beauties to ask her out."

"What? Two?" Lancelot groaned, turning to Morgana. "Arthur?"

"Yes Arthur, and I think he's already received at least one text from her," said Morgana, trying desperately to concentrate on the conversation after Merlin had just thrown in such a wonderful off-hand compliment about her.

"If it's any consolation, she's not really made her mind up yet," said Merlin. "Gwen is sensible enough to be highly suspicious of anyone who tries to pick her up at work. Although I'll be honest and say both you and the prat made quite an impression on her."

"Then would you give her my number too and explain the situation?" Lancelot asked, handing over the small memory card which Merlin promptly plugged into his Comp. "Let her decide what to do because I won't push in ahead of someone like Arthur who ..."

"... fine," Morgana interrupted Lancelot, as Merlin returned the chip, just in case he was going to mention their family. "Now, it really is great that we're all being so 'Cambridge' about this situation but, I invited Merlin here for a shoot and he's cooked me a meal – Kilgharrah's style – which, as I'm sure you can imagine, I'm loathed to let get cold."

"Really?" Lancelot's eyes fell on the table greedily as Morgana pushed him towards the door, gently ushering him out.

"Yes, really."

"So," he whispered, "are you and he ...?"

"Hopefully, if I don't get any – more – interruptions," she replied pointedly.

"Ah yes, of course. Enjoy your meal."

"So ..." said Merlin as she sat back down at the table. "Where were we?"

"You were saying how sensible Gwen was for not allowing herself to get picked up at work," Morgana said with a grin.

"I did say that, yes," he replied. "However, I didn't say that _I _was sensible."

"I'm very glad to hear it. Now, tell me ... Saucerer. What can you do with that bar of expensive chocolate I have in my fridge?"

"Ah ... do?"

"You want to really impress me? Add some of your Kilgharrah's magic to dessert and watch the result."

"And … should I be worried about that result?" he asked, his eyebrows raised and her heart started to beat faster. He was flirting right back and what with the image of that photo, the wine and the food he'd just cooked her, she was hoping for a kiss at the very least and hopefully something very much more.

She watched Merlin this time as he melted the chocolate in a bowl, floating in a saucepan of water. Watched him break up some very ordinary biscuits, separate a couple of eggs so quickly that it really did seem like magic and then add sugar, milk – mix ... stir ... some dried fruit mixed in some brandy, 'would be better if left to soak overnight'.

Then it was in a bowl in front of her on the table, Merlin now sitting next to her his own spoon just hovering over his dish as he watched her take the first mouthful. This time she allowed herself the luxury of letting her emotions show and was both delighted and amused to see Merlin's face as he watched her taste it.

"I take it you're enjoying that?" he said sarcastically and she nodded. "Do you really _have_ to eat it like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like ... it's not really food on your mind at the moment."

"How did you guess? Although, I'm not acting here, you know? This is exactly how it's making me feel."

"Ah, right," he replied, obviously not believing her. She watched as he took his own spoonful and, although his reaction was more reserved – rather more discerning - she still enjoyed the way he licked his lips as he ate it, slowly nodding. "Yup, still got the magic touch," he commented and Morgana laughed in response. She finished hers first, Merlin apparently far too distracted watching her eat to focus on his own bowl, and hoped this was all having a similar effect on him as it was on her - from the way he kept squirming in his chair she suspected it was. Then, when he had almost finished, she grabbed the spoon out of his hand, took one final large scoop out of his bowl and moved it quickly towards his mouth.

"Hey," he objected. "This is a work of art. It should be savoured, not scoffed."

"Eat," she said, pushing the spoon at him so quickly that he had to eat it or end up with it all on his chin. Then, with his mouth full and quite a lot of chocolate on his lips, Morgana leaned forward and kissed him.

She felt his lips move as he tried to swallow some of the chocolate, but she was making sure that she was tasting it too – her tongue lightly licking as he continued to try and finish the mouthful. Then she pushed her tongue against his lips, greedily hunting for more chocolate ... amongst other things.

"'s m-my dessert .." he mumbled against her lips.

"I'm not just after the chocolate," she replied, her breath now catching a little.

"I ... worked that much out ... hmm," she pushed forward again and then, at long last, he responded properly, kissing her back with a passion that surprised her, considering his previous reluctance. The heady mix of wine, chocolate and Merlin was far too much to resist and she stood up, grabbing his jumper as she did and pulled him up with her. Then he moved forwards, gathering her into his arms and returning the kiss enthusiastically – pulling her deliciously close.

Her own desire surprised her, although she wasn't sure why it should. She knew she'd been lusting after this fascinating young man since he'd made that first joke at the restaurant but ... there was something else here, an attraction and a connection that she had never felt in her life before, and was both incredible and terrifying all at once.

"Morgana ... wait ..."

"Don't want to. Just want you."

"Yes, but ... perhaps we should slow down ... you know, get to know each other a better before ...?"

She really didn't want to stop but ... she could do that, couldn't she? Wouldn't Merlin be worth the wait?

"You and your magic spells?" she muttered.

"What?" he squeaked.

"That chocolate and this ... thing you're doing to me," she replied, staying close and he gave a nervous laugh.

"Believe me, it's not all one way. It's having much the same effect on me."

"Except you want to talk instead. I'm sorry, but isn't that the girl's line?"

"Morgana ... it's just that ... I've always promised myself that ..." He sighed as he looked at her and licked his lips. "Look, I don't even know your last name – your age - anything about you really." She took a deep breath, confused by this strange man and his wild contradictions. Nervous, humorous, talented, passionate, articulate ... like no-one she'd ever met. Nodding she stayed exactly where she was, arms wrapped around his shoulders, body close to his, allowing her breath to ghost against his lips as she spoke.

"I'm Morgana Cornwall and I'm twenty three." As far as she was concerned this was no lie at all. "For my first photography exhibition I'm going by the name of Morgan le Fey ... just in case my Oxford obsessive father hears about my little 'hobby,'" She tipped her head slightly indicating that it was his turn.

"Merlin Wyllt," he said with a sexy Welsh purr on the double 'L'. "I'm twenty five next month." He was breathing heavily, licking his lips slightly as if he were desperate to kiss her again.

"What else do you need to know about me, Merlin Wyllt?" she asked and saw his lips twitch in amusement at the very English pronunciation of his name.

"I'm sure, not long ago, I had loads of questions but then … then you ate my desert and ..." He moved back towards her and started to kiss her again, rather more gently this time, but Morgana felt her desire flare even more strongly despite this. Just as she was wondering if Merlin was really as innocent as he had appeared a minute ago, the young man suddenly pulled her back towards him, his hands confidently caressing her and his kiss deepening. Only when she was absolutely certain that she had him so riled up that he was in no condition to change his mind, did Morgana take him by the hand and lead him, wide eyed, into her bedroom.

xoxOoxo

Morgana shifted slightly from her position on Merlin's naked chest, moving towards his shoulders so she could look at him as he lay on his back, fast asleep, with a soft smile playing across his pale features. She smiled back, a small shudder of delight running through her as she thought about the evening and how she had never, ever, felt like that before. How could someone who she was now quite certain had had little or no previous experience, make her loose control so completely?

_God, what if the neighbours heard? _

The random thought flitted into her head and almost made her giggle out loud. Okay, so she had joked about his magic earlier but, honestly, she was sure she was being caressed in five different places at once last night and that look on his face when he had suddenly realised just how much power he had over her was both terrifying and very, very exciting.

Morgana looked at him again and wished she hadn't. 'The enemy' he'd joked, but she really had found out several interesting pieces of information about the rival restaurant from him and she now knew, without an shadow of doubt, that she wouldn't be passing any of it onto Uther - that she would not be betraying the man she ...

She gasped, suddenly sitting upright, refusing to follow that last thought through to its natural conclusion. It was still dark outside, but her table light had been left on and so it was easy enough to see. Merlin woke, stretching like a cat, and smiled at her, causing her to shudder again.

"You alright?" he asked.

"God, why do you have to do that?" she asked in a slightly irritated tone.

"What?" he looked a little hurt.

"Be so totally irresistible."

"Don't tease me," he replied with a frown.

"I'm not ... I just ..."

"Morgana, what is it?" He also sat up, running a finger along her bare shoulder and she gasped again ... something resembling an electric shock running through her. "I'd think you were regretting it except, I know that's not it – not considering how hard you've been chasing me."

"And do _you_ regret it?"

"Hardly. In fact ..."

"What?"

"I was just wondering if you could manage another course?"

"Merlin!"

xoxOxox

The next thing Morgana was aware of was the doorbell ringing.

"What's the time?" Merlin muttered.

"Nine thirty," she replied with a frown, putting her robe as she went to answer the intercom. A moment later she was running back into the bedroom in a panic. "You can't be seen here!"

"Why, who is it?"

"Please?"

"Of course." He started to get out of bed while Morgana quickly scuttled back into the main room and opened the door to Uther.

"What's the matter? Why are you home at this hour? Are you ill?" he asked as he barged his way in uninvited.

"Ah ... not exactly ... it's just a doctor's appointment late morning - I'm due back in work this afternoon."

"Why didn't you tell me you were ill?" Uther said pushing past her. His eyes fell on the small table, still showing the obvious signs of a dinner for two, complete with a candle in the centre. "Morgana ...?" he said, in the same sort of tone he'd used when she was ten and had been caught misbehaving.

"What?" she said, folding her arms with a pout that probably made her look much the same age.

"What have I said about your reputation and the damage that rumours can do?"

"I am not a child," she said, resisting the urge to call him by name when Merlin might hear. "I do not need to explain my actions to you."

"Taking time of work for some sort of dalliance? Don't deny it. If it were a sanctioned relationship then you wouldn't be creeping around on a week day."

"Sanctioned relationship?" she retorted, her voice raising. "Can you hear yourself?"

"Who is it, Morgana? Who have you got in there?" Uther asked moving towards the bedroom door.

"No-one ... I just had a late night – Lancelot came around to ... talk, then he left. I had a lie-in that's all." Uther glared at her but, seeing her rather defensive stance in front of the door, obviously didn't believe her and pushed past. Morgana followed, her eyes darting everywhere for incriminating evidence.

There was none.

Their clothes which had, a few minutes ago, been sprawled all around the room, had gone. There was no Comp or watch on Merlin's side of the bed, not even the glass of water he'd fetched for himself earlier. Just her things on her side, and a bed which was vaguely tidy – looking like one person had slept soundly in it rather than two people who most certainly hadn't. She swallowed hard, wondering where he could be hiding – her room wasn't _that_ big. Uther caught her look and smiled suspiciously. Damn, why did he always do this too her? How could he always read her like a book. He quickly knelt down to look under the bed and then up again, with a frown. Then he opened the wardrobe and threw his arm inside. Apparently nothing. Morgana tried not to show confusion, there really was nowhere else Merlin could go; the windows wouldn't open that far – even for someone as slim as he was.

"Well?" she said instead, giving Uther her best glare.

"I had to be sure, you were acting rather suspiciously after all."

"Well, if you don't mind? I need to get ready for my appointment and then ... work."

"Are you sure you're not ill?"

"There are reasons why a woman has to go to see the doctor, you know? Things that we don't usually feel the need to discuss in detail with our family?"

"Ah ... yes, right ... of course." Morgana smirked at his discomfort. That was a topic that was certain to get him to leave quickly. Uther walked out of the bedroom and then left the flat, luckily continuing to believe her lie about it being a one bedroom apartment and not asking to see in the spare room. That revelation was bound to be even worse than him finding a young waiter in her bed.

"Merlin?" she whispered as walked back in to her bedroom. Her mouth dropped open as he sauntered out of the very wardrobe that Uther had just searched. "but ...?"

"What?"

"How did you ...? Where are the clothes? Where were you?"

"The advantages of being skinny," he said. She shook her head in silent denial, the wardrobe wasn't _that_ big. "The clothes are in here," he replied, opening up a drawer in the nearby cabinet."

"Merlin?"

"Yes?"

"How ...?" He moved forwards with a smile and kissed her passionately.

"You are so beautiful," he said before kissing her again. When he finally released her she found she'd temporarily lost her train of thought. "So, rather overprotective father then?" he asked lightly.

xoxOxox

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN** So, Merlin the Saucerer? Oh dear, I was at work when that little gem flitted into my head – couldn't stop grinning for the rest of the day!_

_Usual reminder about the info on my profile page and answering your questions - except, there's one obvious one here that I'll probably strategically ignore if asked. Sorry!_

_Extra A/N for those of you who haven't seen my PP. My husband's been in hospital this last week with pneumonia. Very unexpected for his age and usual excellent health. This chapter was already mostly written and the next few are roughly done too but updates on this and Sensing Magic in particular (the next chapter of which isn't even started) might be delayed. He is now much improved and should be home in the next day or two my head is obviously not currently focused on fanfic writing! Tomorrow's our third wedding anniversary - Tuesday's his birthday so ... fingers crossed!  
><em>


	6. Reflecting

**Chapter 6: Reflecting**

Apparently, it was even possible for Merlin to make scrambled eggs taste special. The pair were back around the small table in Morgana's main room, taking a late breakfast together and simply enjoying each other's quiet company.

"So, your father?" Merlin asked eventually and she sighed, still determined not to admit to that relationship for all sorts of reasons.

"... is old fashioned and stubborn, even for Oxford," Morgana replied. "He seems to think we're living in the Victorian age where I won't be able to find myself an eligible husband unless I'm totally innocent on my wedding night." Merlin gave an amused sound in response. "Yes, well, as that display proves, he doesn't believe that for a minute, but is concerned about exactly who I might be giving my attentions too."

"So, best to keep a Cambridge boy well hidden then?" he said quietly, a touch of regret in his voice.

"Hang on, you're telling me that you are actually Cambridge educated?"

"Of course, I said that, didn't I? You know ... about the Cambridge ideals of art and ..."

"Yes, but I just thought you were talking philosophically?"

"No, I'm a graduate in maths and history, and have taken all the required business study courses. Apart from being a Light Blue, there's no real reason he'd consider you were slumming it."

"Although, knowing ... Father, he probably would. Sorry, are you offended by me hiding you away like that?"

"No, especially as, well ..." He frowned, studying his empty plate as if he found it particularly fascinating, "… to all intents and purposes I suppose I really was a one night stand." He looked up at her again; _that_ look, just like the photo and her insides jolted in much the same way. "Am I?" Both the question and the expression were rather pathetic and Morgana blinked, surprised at the unfamiliar emotions the question caused within her. She couldn't remember when she'd last chosen to go out on a second date with someone.

"No," she answered eventually. "I really want to see you again." His relief was quite obvious.

"Good, because I sort of made myself a promise, that I wouldn't do that on a first date - that I would really get to know someone properly before ...?"

"Hence your hesitance last night," she said, suddenly understanding and he nodded a confirmation. "However, you did say earlier that you didn't regret it, even before you knew I wanted this to continue."

"I could never regret that," he smiled. "Whatever the outcome."

"I'm very glad to hear it. So, when can I see you again?" she continued.

"Gwen's having a party on Thursday night? Would you like to come along ... as my date?" he asked shyly.

"That sounds good," she replied automatically, whilst part of her worried at the idea of such a social occasion in the present delicate climate.

"You should invite your brother too, of course, although I think Gwen's planning to anyway," Merlin continued.

"I wonder if she'll invite Lancelot?"

"I think I'll suggest it actually, give _me_ a chance to meet them both properly," he said with a slight frown. The subtle emphasis wasn't lost on her.

"You seem very protective of Gwen?"

"We grew up together and, well, I saw more of her and her brother than any other children my age, seeing how much we travelled around. Our fathers were close friends and business partners, of course, so we met up at parties, family gatherings, that sort of thing."

"Just good friends?" she asked, raising a curious eyebrow.

"Oh," he said with a casual grin. "Well, perhaps I should admit that she was my first girlfriend and I did propose to her once."

"Really?" she asked, trying to respond calmly.

"When I was about seven," he finished and she grinned in reply.

"What happened?"

"We grew up," he replied with a shrug. "Found there were other fish in the sea. Decided we loved each other like siblings rather than anything else."

"From that statement I'm going to assume you're an only child."

"Yes, why do you say that?"

"Otherwise you wouldn't ever use the word 'love' and 'sibling' in the same sentence," she replied haughtily.

"Everyone says that about their brothers and sisters," said Merlin with a knowing look, "and they're almost always kidding themselves."

"If you say so," said Morgana pulling a face and turning back to her breakfast.

"So, how serious are you about your photography?" Merlin asked a few minutes later as they started to clear the table.

"Very. I'd really love to take it further, actually. Arthur has been trying to persuade me to display some of it somewhere - in an exhibition or perhaps at one of the annual social events?"

"You should, yes. They're really very good, and you know there are loads of high class gatherings where such things can be displayed - the Oxbridge Ball for example."

"You're joking? I'm not good enough for that."

"Of course you are. What do most of the Blues know about art, anyway? I'm not suggesting a top art gallery but ... I'm sure you can get an offer from somewhere?"

"The problem is, I just don't know how to go about enquiring without people knowing who I am."

"In case your father finds out?"

"Yes. Using Morgan le Fey, will help but, I'm torn between taking a risk or playing it safe."

"No choice. Take the risk - you don't get anywhere in this day and age unless you do." For someone who seemed rather shy for much of the time, this statement was delivered with a surprising amount of confidence.

"I suppose but, as you've probably guessed, where my father is concerned, I'm a total coward."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that, I thought you held your own very well this morning," he replied, confirming that he had heard most of her conversation with Uther earlier.

"Will you look at the time!" she suddenly exclaimed, I'm going to be late for work. You too?" He nodded and came over to her slowly and shyly and, within seconds they were back in each other's arms and sharing a delightfully long and delicious kiss which left Morgana seriously tempted to persuade Merlin to let them both call in sick for the rest of the day.

With a shorter kiss and a promise to pick her up at seven on Thursday, Merlin hurried off to work and Morgana locked up before doing the same.

xoxOxox

After getting so little sleep the night before, Morgana was exhausted when she got home – despite her half day - and fell asleep straight away, not even bothering to eat.

So, when Arthur phoned a couple of hours later and asked if he could drop by, she asked him to bring over a take-away, smiling at the thought of a very different main meal to the ones she'd enjoyed during the last few days.

"Hi, Sis, what's up? You look terrible," he said breezily as he walked in, wearing casual pale jeans and scruffy tee-shirt and juggling a number of boxes.

"I'm alright – a little tired," she replied.

"Are you sure, because Father was saying something about you taking the morning off work because you were sick?"

She raised her eyes to the ceiling. "I used that as an excuse for work in order to make enquiries about an exhibition," she quickly lied. "Someone must have blabbed about it and he came over in a panic."

"Any luck?" Arthur asked, giving her a sympathetic smile as he put the different sized boxes on the table and grabbed a couple of glasses.

"No, still all too public for my liking," she replied, opening the largest box and grabbing a slice of pizza, tucking in greedily.

"Not quite Kilgharrah's is it?" Arthur said with a grin and Morgana gave him a weak smile in return, too tired to even think of a witty answer. They munched away in amiable silence for a few minutes but, despite her hunger and tiredness, it did not escape her attention how unsettled Arthur seemed. How he kept fidgeting in his seat and kept sending small, nervous glances her way.

"Well?" she asked as she grabbed the last slice. He attempted to look confused at the question but finally sighed as he took a small bite.

"I've got an invitation to a party on Thursday night," he mumbled with his mouth full and she looked at him, amused by the obvious embarrassment within that garbled comment.

"Oh?"

"I've been told to invite you too. Are you free?" She really, really wanted to tease him about his nerves but, he had that 'little boy lost' look on his face and she wasn't sure if even she could be that mean to him. Then again ...

"I take it this is Gwen's party?" she replied, watching her brother's expression carefully as she said the name.

"Guinevere? Ah, y-yes."

"Apparently Lancelot's been invited too – that'll make things extra interesting I expect, don't you?"

"Morgana, why do I get the feeling that you know more about this party than I do? Who invited you?"

"A mutual friend," she replied far too quickly, if the supicious look on Arthur's face was anything to go by. "Anyway, I get the impression that Gwen wants to meet both of you on Saturday before making a decision." He looked at her curiously, still obviously wondering where she was getting her information from.

"I ... I got a text from her the other day, as I think you realised but, I'm worried that she'll say no. She said something about not dating customers?"

"Well, if you're very lucky she might make an exception, but you'd better be on your best behaviour if you expect her to break her rules for you." Morgana knew she was grinning smugly and loved the look on annoyance on her brother's face. The pizza was finished and so she went to the cupboard to find something for desert – her mind instantly flicking to Merlin and that wonderful chocolate concoction he'd made her the day before. Thank goodness _he_ hadn't refused to date her because she'd been a customer.

"Morgana – what do I do about this Kilgharrah's issue?" Her brother had resorted to his pathetic expression again and she also turned more serious at the question, again feeling the guilt of not telling Merlin exactly who she was.

"Uther's suggesting you try go on another fact finding mission?"

"Yes, it still really bugs him that none of his contacts can find any juicy gossip about the employees and, even Aredian couldn't find out the name of the new director or the chef so we could make some sort of offer to him."

"Well, it's all a bit strange, I admit but, personally, I just wish he'd leave them all alone and let them get on with making that wonderful food."

"I tend to agree but Father's not letting it go. He's making another play for Leodegrance's support – trying to get his allies to buy up more shares."

"So, why does he need you to spy again?"

"Because he keeps getting metaphorical doors slammed in his face and has also just called an emergency meeting for tomorrow morning – something about highly suspicious stock results."

"For Kilgharrah's?"

"I assume so." He sighed again. "I just don't know what to say to him about all of this."

"You need to make a decision before you go, Arthur. Decide whether Gwen is more important than your father's business and, if she is, promise yourself that you won't pass anything you learn about the company from her to him."

"What about you?"

"Me?" she asked, suddenly worried about what he was implying.

"Well, if you're going there too? You'll be mixing with her friends, other Kilgharrah's employees?"

"Oh, I see," she said, relieved. "Well, I don't exactly have the same loyalty to Uther as you do. I've already decided that I gave him more than enough information on Sunday. He doesn't need to know who we're mixing with on Thursday and you know the information won't get back to him via Lancelot either."

"I suppose."

"This is all very sweet, Arthur," she said, enjoying the glare he gave at her sudden change of tone, "but you barely know this girl yet – why all the moral stress?" She ignored the tiny voice in the back of her mind that called herself a hypocrite for asking the question.

"I don't know – there was just something that night between us ... a spark?"

"Hmm ... probably the food and wine," she muttered, almost to herself. "If I didn't know better I'd say they're putting something illegal in that food – some sort of love potion ..." Arthur gave her a curious look, "... ah, I mean the way you and Lancelot were drooling," she continued quickly and then inwardly groaned as she saw his expression turn suddenly sly.

"Ah yes, and you were too, I seem to remember," he said with a small feral grin. "Although what it was about that skinny idiot with the big ears and the bad manners than appealed to you, I have no idea."

"The food ... as I said ... drugged probably," she muttered as he laughed loudly at her embarrassment.

xoxOxox

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Partying.<strong> Arthur discovers who invited Morgana to the party, and both siblings realise that their dates have another unexpected talent.

_**A/N** Really sorry about the delay. My husband came out of hospital last Tuesday but, not only have I not had my mind on fanfic very much due to all that stress, but also had a large Beta backlog which I thought I ought to deal with first. I'm still a little unfocused so please check my profile page if you want to know when the next chapters are likely to be published. Saying that, I did do a little bit of work on the next few chapters today so ... fingers crossed.  
><em>

_Sorry, Sensing Magic, is definitely on hold until I get myself properly organised but, again, I promise to get back to it as soon as I can.  
><em>


	7. Partying

**Chapter 7: Partying**

This time Merlin was only five minutes late to pick Morgana up and, after a surprisingly gentle kiss, he drove them the short distance to an up-market bar called 'The Green Knight' which was just around the corner from Kilgharrah's. The place had the feel of an old fashioned pub, albeit larger and more airy than most and, for tonight, it was closed to the public and reserved exclusively for Guinevere's private birthday party.

Merlin was waved past the doorman with a friendly grin, and greeted with a smile and hello from everyone he encountered, as he escorted her through the growing crowd. The bar lady, who he was on first name terms with, gave him a knowing smile when she saw him with Morgana and enthusiastically asked for an introduction. It seemed fairly obvious that Merlin was enjoying showing her off as his date and receiving various surprised and impressed looks from his friends and acquaintances as he did so.

"Hi Gwen, happy birthday," he said, giving his friend a very enthusiastic kiss on the cheek and handing over his present. "You remember Morgana from the restaurant on Saturday, don't you?" He turned on that 'look' again; head dropped and eyes nervously glancing between both of them through long eyelashes.

"Oh, but of course I do," she replied enthusiastically with an open smile, and Morgana had no doubt that Gwen had been getting as much gossip from Merlin about his adventures on Saturday as she had from him about Arthur and Lancelot.

"Happy birthday," Morgana said, handing over the present she'd brought.

"Oh, but, you didn't have to ... I didn't mean for you to. I just - sorry ... that really was very kind of you. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Unfortunately, my brother was rather too big to wrap," she said with a grin, but I expect he'll be along later anyway." Gwen gave her a shocked, wide eyed look for a moment before turning a glare on a now giggling Merlin.

"Yes, I can see why you get along with him," she said, now also smiling slyly. "You've the same very annoying sense of humour. Does Arthur know that you two are seeing each other?"

"Ah no," Morgana replied, giving her date a slightly apologetic look. "That's likely to be ... interesting."

Merlin raised his eyes to the ceiling at the comment, even as he was being dragged away by a couple of his friends, whilst Gwen was also being approached by a new group of well wishers, leaving Morgana to make her own way to the bar. She was almost instantly joined by a man a few years her senior, with mid-length, brown, wavy hair, a short beard and a far too charming smile to be taken seriously.

"Now then," he said with a very obvious Irish accent. "I seem to have found myself sitting next to the most beautiful woman in the whole bar. Must be my lucky day." She looked him up and down and struggled not to smile. A good looking man, certainly, but obviously far too sure of himself.

"And, apparently, my unlucky day," she replied in a teasing tone.

"Ah now, don't say that," he held out a hand. "My name's Gwaine and I'm a good friend of the birthday girl – well, of her whole family, in fact."

"Morgana Cornwall," she replied.

"I pride myself in knowing everyone Gwen knows, so I'm most put out that I've missed you before now. How do you know her?" Morgana looked up to find a beaming Merlin standing just behind his shoulder and, quickly guessing that these two knew each other, decided to give his reputation a further boost.

"Oh, I got invited by this guy I met at the weekend," she replied casually. "Best lay I've ever had ... oh, there you are, Merlin. Where have you been? I've _really_ missed you." She made the last sentence sound as suggestive as possible and delighted in seeing both men's shocked expressions at her little show.

"Are you chatting up my date, Gwaine? I thought we agreed that was not allowed," said Merlin in a tone which was friendly, but surprisingly authoritative too.

"She's ... your ...?" He looked between the two, stunned for a second, before the charming grin quickly reasserted itself. "Well, good for you, mate – it's about time. In fact, I was just about to set you up with this guy I know."

"Gwaine!"

"Well now, Morgana." Gwaine gently took hold of her hand and kissed it - she was beginning to suspect it was a Cambridge thing. "I won't be the first person here tonight to tell Merlin how lucky he is, but there may not be so many to say the same to you. You've a treasure here, Ms Cornwall and, if you've any sense at all, you won't ever let him go."

"Gwaine – behave!" Merlin's voice seemed to have more command than teasing in it this time.

"Only for you," he said with nod that almost seemed like a bow. It was a strange turn of phrase and one that seemed especially personal somehow.

"I'd apologise for his behaviour," Merlin started as they moved away from the Irishman, "but I think you got the measure of him pretty quickly yourself." She smiled in response. "Thanks for that, by the way, you've done my reputation no end of good."

"You're welcome but I was, in fact, telling the absolute truth," she said seriously and he blushed slightly, dropping his head again. "More to the point, if you keep looking at me like that," she continued in a whisper, "we will be giving them all first hand evidence here and now."

"W-what? What did I do?" he stammered. She was just wondering whether she might just kiss him anyway when she saw a familiar blond head at the door and sighed.

"Let the tournament commence."

"Huh?" he asked, confused and she nodded over to the door and started to make her way over to her brother, Merlin just a step or two behind.

"Hi, Arthur, are you alright? You're looking a bit nervous," she said with a cheeky grin.

"You were able to get in without an invitation then?" he asked, ignoring the comment.

"Sort of. Arthur, this is Merlin Wyllt, you remember him from Saturday, of course?"

"Ah ..?" He stared for a moment before getting quickly over his shock. "Of course, ah, thanks for passing on my number to Guinevere on Saturday." Morgana blinked in surprise for a moment before remembering Merlin telling her much the same thing the other night.

"You're welcome, seeing you asked _so_ nicely." He beamed at Arthur who pulled a face and glared at Morgana at her obvious amusement at the thought of her brother actually being polite for a change. "Look," Merlin continued, "let's see if we can find the birthday girl and introduce you two properly, shall we?"

"Ah yes, but, Merlin?" Arthur put a strong emphasis on the first syllable of his name, apparently turning the question into a threat, and her date turned back, head tipped to one side, apparently assessing the blond man's mood.

"I remember you commenting about your friendship with Guinevere? Saying how you always looked out for her, especially where guys were concerned?"

"Yes, that's right."

"Well – I'm wondering now if I need to say the same thing to you about Morgana?"

"Arthur!" his sister scolded.

"Well, with you two here together now," Arthur continued with a shrug, "and the way you were acting on Saturday, obviously answers my question about how you knew so much about this party tonight."

"Seeing that I was the one that bullied Merlin into giving me _his_ number, I don't believe the question is at all valid," said Morgana imperiously. Arthur looked at his sister suspiciously for a moment before nodding a reluctant agreement.

"You're probably right," he said, turning back to Merlin. "I think it might make more sense to ask Guinevere to talk to Morgana about looking out for you. Now I've met you properly I think it's fair to warn you that my sister will probably eat you for dinner."

Morgana turned to Merlin with a wicked grin and he quite obviously blushed, understanding her amusement.

"Only the last course," he replied in a deceptively meek voice. "The others I cooked myself."

"Sorry?" asked Arthur, a few steps behind as usual.

"Look, there she is. Gwen, you've another guest," Merlin continued, pushing Arthur towards his friend and grinning as the pair stood nervously and struggled to find something to say. "Good timing – the perfect distraction," he muttered to Morgana with another shy grin as they moved away. "Would you like another drink?"

xoxOxox

The party was in full swing and Morgana was being introduced to everyone and taking every opportunity to stay in close contact with Merlin in one way or another the whole time; either holding his hand, looping her arm in his or enjoying having one of his held gently, but possessively, around her waist. The tension between them was building rapidly now as they said fewer and fewer words and moved even closer, exchanging looks that had Morgana constantly remembering the other night and seriously wishing for a repeat performance.

Lancelot had arrived and was brought over to the group which, at that point, included Arthur, Gwen, Gwaine, Morgana and Merlin. To say the atmosphere was tense would have been an understatement, with Gwen looking especially uncomfortable about the awkward situation; her gaze flicking nervously between Arthur, Lancelot and Merlin whilst the latter's gaze roamed between the three - apparently trying to work out what each was thinking and feeling. In the end Gwaine, with a surprising amount of tact, pulled Lancelot over to the bar with him, leaving Arthur and Gwen together, both now back to being just as shy and tongue tied around each other as they had when they were first introduced. Remembering Lancelot's recent comment about not standing in the way of Arthur if such a situation arose, Morgana guessed that the dark haired man would not be pushing himself forwards - despite the very obvious temptation.

xoxOxox

"So, where do you live?" Morgana asked Merlin a little later. The pair had managed to find a secluded alcove where they were now both sitting close, legs and hands touching, Merlin gently rubbing Morgana's palm with his thumb and causing all sorts of interesting sensations to course through her.

"Oh, I've an apartment over Kilgharrah's," he replied casually.

"Really? I'd like to see that sometime."

"Do you mean my flat or my bedroom?" he asked suggestively.

"At the moment, I'm thinking the bedroom," she replied with a small smile.

"I can come back to yours again tonight if you want?" he said then in that quiet, nervous voice he somehow managed to make all his own, and Morgana found her heart suddenly beating faster at the offer. She moved a little closer to him and he licked his lips in response.

"Okay but, isn't your place nearer?" she asked. He moved even closer, lowering his head so their lips were just millimetres apart and then ever so slowly, leant forwrds until their lips met, Morgana feeling as if sparks of electricity had coursed through her body at the delightfully gentle touch, before it gradually deepened. She had the strangest feeling that, for the second time in a week, he was quite deliberately distracting her with a kiss.

"Put her down, Merlin," said Gwaine casually as he walked past, "the music's about to start." The pair pulled abruptly apart and it was only then that Morgana noticed that everyone was moving over to the other side of the bar. Merlin gave her a delighted smile, grabbed her hand and pulled her along with him to where the large crowd was gathering.

There was Gwen with a flute and her brother Elyan with a guitar, both tuning up ready to play, and she turned to look at Merlin in surprise to find him smiling broadly back at her. The pair started off on the most beautiful duet that had Morgana's jaw dropping in surprise, the flute melody was haunting and enchanting, filling the otherwise hushed space and sending tingles down her spine at the various unexpected chords. Still for all that she and the rest of the audience were captivated by the beautiful playing, it appeared her brother had them beaten. Merlin gave her a gentle nudge, half-way through the tune, nodding in his direction, and Morgana looked over towards Arthur to see a look of total adoration on his face. Lancelot, she noticed, was now nowhere to be seen.

"Looks like her music's had much the same effect on my brother as your cooking had on me," she commented as the piece finished and everyone started to clap.

"Really?" he responded. "So what if I told you that I'm up next?"

"What? What do you mean?" Just as she asked that, Gwaine grabbed him by the arm and pulled him towards the siblings. Gwen had now swapping her flute for a tin whistle and Elyan was placing two more chairs down for Merlin and Gwaine – the latter with a violin and Merlin with a round drum and stick.

"Time to get properly Irish," Gwaine announced to the crowd, and the four launched abruptly into a lively Irish jig - Merlin beating complex rhythms on the small drum using stick and hand, both moving so fast they often appeared blurred. Despite everyone else immediately clapping and even dancing to the catchy tune, Morgana found her eyes fixed on Merlin the whole time instead, amazed by his apparently never ending list of talents.

"Well?" he asked her when he came back over after their set. For an answer, she grabbed him roughly by his shirt and pulled him into a very passionate and public kiss. The loud wolf whistle from behind her was almost certain Gwaine.

xoxOxox

They had barely made it through the door of her flat before they started kissing again and she had barely closed the front door before Merlin, perhaps surprisingly, was moving her hurriedly towards her bedroom. He may have initially been reluctant to be seduced so early on in their relationship, but it seemed that he had quickly got over his reticence and that she was now apparently the nervous one in the relationship; nervous that she was even more obsessed with Merlin now than she had been before their first date, terrified at just how powerful her feelings for him were this evening and scared at quite how addicted she was becoming to this unique and fascinating young man. These were very rare feelings for Morgana, who was used to one night stands and letting her men do all the running whilst she casually broke their hearts, when it seemed to be her own heart starting to feel very fragile indeed.

Later in bed, as Morgana was lying in her lover's arms as they started to fall asleep - Merlin constantly, tenderly, stroking her hair - she heard him mumble something that sounded suspiciously like 'I love you', and she felt her heart jolt at the words, their implication, and the very real possibilities that, for once in her life, she might actually be returning the feelings.

xoxOxox

* * *

><p><strong>Ch 8: Panicking<strong> – Uther won't back down in regards to his take-over war, Kilgharrah's decides to fight back, and the siblings worry that their true identiy might be discovered.

_**A/N ** Yes, shamelessly pinching stuff from Colin's life again - this time with the reference to his bodrum playing. _

_So, Gwaine has made his appearance at long last, but then there were a few subtle clues laid before this regarding him. In fact there are many sneaky 'legend' references that will have, and will continue to give some of you a little 'heads up' to other future story plots.  
><em>

_Although my husband is much better, I'm afraid that I'm still struggling with motivation and not writing anywhere near as much as I'd like. Still, I think I'm beginning to get somewhere now. Thank you for you lovely notes, messages and comments expressing your concern and patience about my slower-than-usual updating pace._


	8. Panicking

**Chapter 8: Panicking**

Morgana was woken up early the following morning by her Comp buzzing shrilling and, pulling herself gently away from Merlin's snug embrace, she stretched her arm blindly towards her side table to pick the device up.

"Hello?" she said, trying hard not to sound too sleepy.

"Good morning, may I speak to Mr. Le Fey, please?" said a calm woman's voice on the other end. Morgana blinked as she tried to make sense of that unexpected request.

"Ah ... I'm afraid Mr. Le Fey is unavailable at the moment," she replied quickly understanding. "This is his secretary speaking, may I be of assistance?" Next to her she heard a quiet snort of amusement from a sleepy Merlin.

"Of course. My name is Morgause and I manage various important events within the Greater London area. Mr. Le Fey's photography was recommended to me by a mutual associate and I was wondering if he'd be interested in displaying his work at one of my events?" Morgana sat bolt upright at this, her heart racing in excitement.

"That sounds very interesting ah, may I ask where the recommendation came from?"

"Well now, I was given this number on the understanding that there was a certain amount of anonymity required - something about an important Oxford family that would rather not be associated with something so ... distasteful as Art?" The lady sounded unimpressed by the concern and Morgana scoffed in reply.

"There is a lot of such prejudice about," she replied, "but ... I quite understand that such things need to be treated with some delicacy. Speaking of which, I wonder how we might proceed with that in mind?"

"Perhaps you could send digital copies of a couple of likely photographs to me initially, and then perhaps we could find some neutral place for a viewing before I decide which event might be the most suitable for an official showing?"

"That sounds quite acceptable, thank you."

"And perhaps if I can continue to arrange the details via you, then that might help preserve Mr. Le Fey's desire for confidentiality?"

"Ah yes, of course," said Morgana, desperately trying to come up with something. "My name is Gwen." Next to her she heard a second muffled snort from Merlin as she pressed pressed the relevant icons to save Morgause's contact details, "and I'm sure Mr. Le Fey would be happy for me to arrange everything for him in this particular case," she continued. Eventually, having exchanged a few more details with Morgause, she ended the call and turned to Merlin with a large grin.

"_Mr. _Le Fey?" he asked, his ruffled dark hair looking far more attractive than it had any right to this early in the morning.

"Well, Morgan Le Fey," she said, settling back down into his arms. "Which I suppose could be either male or female. Personally, the idea that it's a man is all the more helpful to me in keeping my identity a secret."

"Of course but, for a moment, I worried that you were going to have me play the part of your 'boss'," Merlin continued.

"I didn't want to give you any ideas," she replied, giving a contented sigh as he pulled her closer and planted an affectionate kiss on the top of her head. "I must say that I'm most impressed that Arthur went to such trouble on my account."

"Oh, he contacted this person for you?"

"He did say he supported my photography one hundred percent, and Morgause seemed perfectly aware of our Oxford ... problem."

"There certainly seems to be rather more to your brother than first meets the eye," Merlin continued, the grin on his face quite obvious even though she couldn't see it.

"He is a little misunderstood at times."

"Not quite as much of a prat as he appears?"

"Oh, he's definitely a prat," she said with a smile, "but no, perhaps not as much as he sometimes implies."

"I suppose you've got work again today?" said Merlin with a large sigh.

"Yes, and I'd better start getting ready - I can't keep using doctors' appointments as an excuse for going in late. It really is a nuisance that your weekends aren't going to be free."

"I get the feeling I might be trying to take a few more Friday or Saturdays off in the near future," he said giving her one of his deceptively shy smiles, and she felt her heart jolt again in response. They were planning; subtly, cautiously - but they were starting to talk about the next date, the next week ... the future. Gradually starting to act more and more like a real couple. It still felt very scary but was perhaps now beginning to feel slightly exciting too.

She had a very quick shower and came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel, only to bump into Merlin, dressed in much the same way, heading in. A rather delicious kiss, with hands wandering temptingly over bare skin, made Morgana seriously tempted to call in sick after all, but the pair eventually managed to drag themselves apart in order for Merlin to shower, whilst Morgana hurriedly dressed and rushed to eat a little breakfast.

She was just finishing off her coffee when the doorbell rang and, answering the intercom, was extremely surprised to find it was her brother.

"Arthur? What are you doing here?" she asked as she opened the door to him. Then she noticed the look on his face and changed the question. "What's wrong?"

"I had to see you, Morgana," he said loudly, as he pushed past her into the living room. "I'm in such trouble ... well you too, apparently ..."

"Calm down, what is it?"

"Guinevere ... her surname ... I just found out her surname!"

"I don't understand."

"Leodegrance. Guinevere Leodegrance."

"What!"

"You know the situation, you know what's happening? Mr. Leodegrance is the linchpin to the whole of this take-over war."

"Arthur, keep your voice down ... we'll talk about this later," she hissed, glancing nervously towards the bathroom.

"But I have to tell you about Father's board meeting the other day, he said ..."

"Later ..." she repeated firmly, looking toward the door again as, perfectly on cue, Merlin walked out wearing the same skimpy towel around his waist and absolutely nothing else.

"Oh ..." he said, wearing his best 'rabbit in the headlights' expression. "I thought you'd left for work by now. Ah ... hello, Arthur."

"Merlin," her brother replied with a growl. "I'd ask what you're doing here this early in the morning, but I think the answer's glaringly obvious."

"Ah yes, pretty much," he said with a slight wince before turning a shy smile in Morgana's direction. "Shouldn't you be going?"

"Yeah, the spare key's on the table. Will you lock up for me?"

"Of course."

"Thanks, I'll phone you tonight," and she moved forwards to give him a very passionate kiss, smiling as she felt Merlin freeze in terror and her brother utter an amusing strangled sound from behind her. Then she grabbed Arthur's arm and dragged him outside so he could walk down the road with her as she made her way towards her office.

"Leodegrance?" she continued as if the last few minutes with Merlin hadn't happened. "It's an unusual name but ... you're sure it's the same family?"

"Come on, think back – you've met the man? Guinevere and Elyan ... it's obvious they're related."

"I suppose. So, what about this meeting?"

"Father is furious and he says he wants to see us both tonight to discuss options."

"What is he so cross about?"

"It seems that Kilgharrah's are playing him at his own game," Arthur continued as they turned a corner. "It looks like they're now buying up Camelot's shares and planning their own take-over of _our _restaurant."

"Really?" she said genuinely shocked and slightly impressed at the news. "No wonder Uther's mad. You know, I thought they were a peaceful, family organisation and so, I have to admit that I'm quite surprised by this turn of events."

"Yes, so was I but … I think it's their way of telling us to back off. Morgana … this is going to be really awkward. I asked Guinevere out properly last night. She said 'yes' and Lancelot seemed content to back off, but then all of this ..." He sighed, running his hands through his blond hair. "… and Merlin's her best friend and ..." He stopped walking, a thoughtful look suddenly appearing on his face. "What are his family connections anyway?"

"I'm not sure ... he's got Irish and Welsh roots and, well, he hasn't really mentioned his family much, but then it's a subject I've worked hard to avoid - for obvious reasons."

"What was his surname again?" he asked as they resumed their walk towards her office.

"Wyllt."

"Doesn't ring any bells," said Arthur, shaking his head, "but, all the same, if word gets back to them about our father then you know what they'll think ..?"

"That we're only sleeping with them for company information," she replied calmly. Again Arthur stopped walking, this time turning a stern glare in her direction.

"Speak for yourself, Morgana. I'll have you know that I've been a perfect gentleman."

"Since when?" she replied automatically.

"Unlike _some_ people I could mention, I don't give out spare keys on the first date. Honestly, Morgana, what do you see in him anyway?" They had reached the front of her office block and she quickly glanced at the time, noting that she wasn't more than a few minutes late.

"You're asking that after seeing him half naked?" she replied with a cheeky grin, whilst Arthur gave another disgusted sound in response. Merlin might be very slender, but he was actually well toned and she certainly didn't have any complaints. "Anyway, it was our second date," she stated as she walked though the front door, Arthur following close behind.

"Really?" he replied, apparently impressed. "How serious are you about him then?" She glared at him for the comment despite, or perhaps even because, he had managed to get right to the heart of the matter, as usual.

"Serious enough that I would rather the news doesn't get back to him through a third party. Serious enough to think that perhaps I should come clean this weekend," she continued.

"Really ...? He means that much to you? _Mer_lin?"

"I just can't carry on lying to him, Arthur. Especially not for Uther's sake and ... I saw you with Gwen last night and I can't imagine that you like deceiving her either."

"I don't. I hate it. Not even being able to tell her my last name."

"You used mine again, I suppose?"

"Didn't even need to – she and Merlin just assumed I was a Cornwall too."

"Of course."

"Well, any ideas?"

"I really should get to work, Arthur and ..." She looked around suddenly surprised to note that he had followed her into the foyer. "Don't you have somewhere you supposed to be?"

"Drat!" he said, looking at his watch. "Father wanted to talk strategy with me before tomorrow's emergency meeting. Must dash, don't forget supper tonight." Morgana raised her eyebrows as her brother sprinted out of the building.

xoxOxox

Morgana had barely dropped her things down in her room at Uther's residence that evening when her father was at the door, insisting that she hurried up and came downstairs to talk. The usual housekeeper served them tea and biscuits before leaving to supervise the evening meal, whilst Uther ranted on about this latest, dramatic turn of events.

"So, are they actually trying to take over Camelot or is it just an empty threat?" Arthur asked.

"It's hardly something I'm likely to take a chance on," Uther replied. "Either way, I've had a message from their director asking me to attend a meeting to 'discuss options'. The cheek of it - a tiny Welsh company daring the threaten one of the largest in London." Arthur and Morgana exchanged an amused look. The very fact that Kilgharrah's had managed to acquire enough shares to be making such a threat proved that the company was anything but 'tiny'.

"All of this is because of Leodegrance, of course," Uther continued whilst Morgana saw Arthur visibly pale at the comment. "He's got shares in both companies and, whilst I've been convinced he's been on my side all this time, he's quite obviously been sucking up to Kilgharrah's bosses and spying on me for them instead." The siblings exchanged another look, both realising that, with his son and daughter working for the rival restaurant, this could well be the truth.

"What has he done specifically?" Morgana asked, trying to focus Uther's rant into a helpful direction.

"He's been buying up the shares on both sides and persuading his wife's Cambridge contacts to do the same. Now I find that, not only did he refuse to support my take-over bid, but has threatened to force one for Camelot if we don't back off."

"So, it _is_ just an empty threat then?" Arthur asked. "We back off and they leave us alone too?"

"Sounds like a good deal," Morgana hastily agreed.

"That is _not_ the point," Uther said, glaring at the pair of them. "I refuse to be threatened by this insignificant Light Blue company."

"They're just defending themselves, Father," Arthur pushed. "You would do the same if the situation were reversed. As Morgana said before, the restaurant's philosophy doesn't really fit comfortably within our company's remit anyway and we can't simply turn their premises into another Camelot - not so close to our other restaurant - so, maybe it would be best to just accept terms and leave them to it?"

"Perhaps, but I am not prepared to back down quite yet. I suspect most of their threats are empty anyway, as you said. I'll attend this meeting, find out more about their board and this mysterious director of theirs and get Aredian to follow up on what I discover before making any final plans." He turned a stern look on his children. "By the way, I've decided to have you two attend this meeting with Kilgharrah's, seeing you have such strong opinions on the place."

"No, Uther, do we have to?" Morgana complained, as Arthur also groaned at the suggestion. If they attended such a meeting as Uther's children, then there was surely no way that they would be able to keep their identity from Gwen – not considering her father's contacts within both restaurants. The chances were that some of the board might have even been at her party last night and recognise them anyway. It was a loose – loose situation, whichever way they looked at it.

"Of course you have to," Uther replied. "What a question. How do you expect to take over this business if you don't become fully involved in as many aspects of it as possible?" The pair both groaned again.

xoxOxox

Uther went into his office for a while before dinner, leaving the two siblings alone to fret and grumble about the latest turn of events.

"We're going to have to come clean," Morgana said eventually. "I was debating it before this evening but now ... well, we've no choice, have we? If this meeting's on Monday then we're going to have to confess this weekend." She was taking out her Comp and phoning Merlin before she'd even finished the sentence. Arthur nodded his agreement, moved to the other side of the living room with his device, and made his own call to Gwen.

In the end both she and Arthur had to leave messages asking to meet up at some point that weekend, but that was hardly surprising since it was a Friday evening and both Gwen and Merlin would be working at the restaurant. The pair were constantly glanced at their Comps - now muted - around the dinner table, in the hope of seeing an answering text or voice message, whilst Uther complained several times about 'Comps at the table' and the fact that his children were not giving him, and his especially important complaints, their full, undivided attention.

Later that evening, back in her room, Morgana phoned Merlin again, convinced that he would have finished work, only to be sent straight to his voice mail again. She couldn't help feeling a strange sense of dread at this, despite the fact that there was surely no way that Merlin could know anything yet. She and Arthur were not especially well known within their father's company yet, and certainly not within Cambridge circles, and so no-one at the party would have recognised them for who they were, but still ... she couldn't help but worry. What would Merlin do and say when she confessed? Would he end their relationship because of all this? The now familiar panic started to set in as she thought about this unpleasant possibility, and it took her a very, very long time to go to sleep. Even when she eventually managed to, she instantly had a bad nightmare and woke with an anxious cry – sitting bolt upright in her bed with tears running down her face. After that, she was unable to fall back asleep at all, listening to the sound of the dawn chorus with nothing else to do but worry and fret about what the next three days would bring.

xoxOxox

Morgana had already packed a overnight bag when the family arrived downstairs for breakfast on Saturday morning and Uther seemed quite put out about her intention to return to her flat.

"I'd rather you spent the weekend here, Morgana," he said. "We've much to discuss about Monday's meeting and I do think you should be around to help us plan for it."

"You don't need me _and_ Arthur here, Uther," she countered, "and he can meet up with me on Sunday evening and outline what I need to know anyway." Arthur glared at her, obviously jealous that she had at least some excuse for leaving, when he had no such power over his father. Still, even he had to accept that there was no point in both of them running back to town in a panic. Gwen hadn't responded to Arthur's numerous messages either and, if the worst had happened already, Morgana sorting things out with Merlin was the only likely way he'd have of fixing things with Guinevere anyway.

There was still no answer to her any of her numerous Comp messages and, on arriving at her flat, she was dismayed to find no message on her land line either. Unable to put up with the uncertainty any longer, she quickly made her way over to Kilgharrah's and, not able to see any obvious outside access to the upstairs flats, went into the main restaurant foyer to speak to the lady behind the desk.

"Hello, I was wondering if Merlin is in?" she asked.

"I shall just check," the lady replied with an open smile. "Who shall I say is asking?"

"Morgana Cornwall," she replied, and the lady went to an intercom panel and pressed a button, and spent some time speaking into it. The surprisingly long conversation she was having with the person on the other end did nothing to ease Morgana's nerves. Indeed, as the middle aged lady returned, there was a subtle, but obvious change in her expression, and her tone of voice was considerably harsher as she delivered the message.

"I regret that Mr. Wyltt is rather busy at the moment and is unlikely to be available for ... some time," she reported. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience, Ms … Pendragon."

xoxOxox

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Negotiating:<strong> The meeting with Kilgharrah's board holds a few surprises, but Morgana remains highly distracted and there are still many secrets left uncovered.**  
><strong>

**A/N**. OMG! eighty-five reviews for seven chapters! Thank you. I'm so pleased you're enjoying it.

A few people did express surprise at the speed of Morgana and Merlin's romance, so I had Arthur tell the pair off for you.


	9. Negotiating

**Chapter 9: Negotiating**

Morgana was lying in a crumpled heap on the floor of her apartment, her eyes red from crying and her mind too numb for her to even think about moving. Merlin has somehow found out that Uther was her father, was now refusing to see her or answer her calls and, the worse thing was that she only had herself to blame. She should have said something earlier – much earlier - back when they were laughing and joking about her working for the Pendragon clan. Her eyes desperately sought the Comp lying on the floor next to her, checking the screen yet again, even though she knew it would alert her if Merlin replied to any of the numerous texts or voice mails she'd sent him pleading for forgiveness.

She had started to haul herself up with her hands, surprised at how how much effort it took after the desperate tears she'd been crying for the last half hour, when her Comp suddenly beeped and she dropped back down on the floor in her haste to answer it. Her excitement was short lived as she saw a name other than Merlin's flashing across the screen. However, this was a call she really shouldn't ignore and so she tried to find a shred of calmness from somewhere in her otherwise fretful mind.

"Hello, Gwen speaking," said Morgana, surprised at just how normal her voice was sounding. "Thanks for calling me back, Morgause."

"You are most welcome. I hope you don't mind me calling on a Saturday, but I was hoping we could arrange a meeting so that I could see some of Mr. Le Fey's work? Is Monday a good day for you?"

"Ah no, I'm afraid not. I've got meetings all day," she replied. _Meetings she had to attend with Uther and Arthur about Kilgharrah's_. Her hands shook so much at the thought that she found it hard to keep hold of the Comp. "T-tuesday would be fine though," she continued.

"That suits me too. Are you quite well, Gwen? You sound as if you have a cold."

"Ah, just a slight sore throat – I'm sure it's nothing serious," she replied. They were in the middle of exchanging details when the Comp buzzed, signalling another call. A mixture of panic and excitement suddenly over-took Morgana, as she resisted the urge to cut Morgause off straight away. "I-I have an important call to take right now. Is that everything you need for now or shall I phone you back?"

"No, Tuesday at One is fine and then we can ..."

"... yes, thank you, I'll look forward to it," Morgana interrupted, wincing at her own abruptness, but this call just had to be taken. It could just be …

_Arthur_

Having pulled herself upright in excitement, she sunk quickly back down on the floor when she saw the wrong name on the screen, yet again.

"Morgana, did you get to see Merlin?" Her brother's voice sounded as calm and measured as usual, but she knew him well enough to hear the tension in it, to know that he was clenching his jaw and trying hard not to be emotional about something.

"No, he's not taking my calls. Arthur, he knows."

"I guessed as much." She was sure that only she could hear it – hear the heartbreak in a voice that otherwise sounded so calm and measured.

"What happened?" she asked him sympathetically.

"I got a text from Guinevere. She said it's over - said she's going out with Lancelot now."

"Oh, Arthur, I am _so_ sorry."

"Father won't let me get away. Come home ... please." Morgana resisted her usual retort that she was already home, here in the flat. Arthur had strong emotional ties to the house he was born and raised in, whereas she had no such feelings for either the place or the owner. Now was not the time for such a comment though.

"I-I don't know, I think I should stay here. There's a chance that ..."

"If they know about us- if Merlin knows who we are then, he's not going to call you – you know he isn't. You might as well come here to be with me. We need to stick together and we've Monday's meeting to get through and ... Morgana … please." His voice took on an uncharacteristically pleading tone.

"I-I suppose. I ..." Her Comp vibrated. "Arthur, I've got a text … stay there ..." She put him on hold and flicked quickly to the other menu to look for the name.

_Merlin_

Her heart gave another excited skip, but the thought of Gwen's text to Arthur was making her very nervous about opening the message.

_Please don't call me again. If you do I'll block your number._

She felt as if the world had stopped turning. Why? Why should she be quite so concerned about the opinion of one skinny, young waiter? With shaking hands she touched the icon to reconnect to Arthur.

"I'm … I'm on my way ... well, I will be. In a little while." Her voice sounded calm. Far too calm.

"Morgana, what is it?" he asked in a concerned voice. Arthur knew her just as well as she knew him.

"He … I …"

"Perhaps you should get a taxi? You shouldn't drive if you're upset."

"Arthur ..." The tears were threatening again.

"Come home, Morgana." She nodded dumbly into her Comp, despite knowing he couldn't see her. With a shaking finger she ended the call and automatically flicked back to the text screen to stare yet again at the devastating message. She thought she might break down again but felt far too numb to cry now. Slowly she got up, packed her small bag and walked out of the flat; trying not to think of anything but driving carefully to the one and only person that understood what she was feeling right now.

XoxOxox

Uther tried to give her a lecture about how inconsiderate she was rushing off on a Saturday morning when they had so much to plan for the meeting, but Morgana pushed rudely past him and up towards her bedroom, closely followed by a concerned Arthur. The pair revelled in spending a little time together, Arthur apparently happy to be seen to be comforting her, whilst trying hard not to show his own precarious emotional state. By this time he'd already started to raise his usual defensive walls, trying to convince himself that he'd changed his previous opinion on Uther's aggressive moves on Kilgharrah's.

"To be honest, all this makes Monday much easier," he said in a calm voice that Morgana didn't believe for a moment. "Now I don't have any concerns about supporting Father's wishes."

"Arthur, how can you say such a thing? None of this changes the fact that Uther's wrong – that he should never have tried to take over Kilgharrah's like that. You believed that before – you would have believed it even if it wasn't for Gwen. This doesn't change anything really and … you can hardly blame her for … all this, can you?" Arthur pulled a face. "The fault is ours, you know it is. We should have come clean earlier but … well, it all happened so fast."

"I suppose," he said with a shrug.

"It won't be easy and …" She sighed loudly. "You do know that it possible that there will be people there on Monday that we met at the party, don't you?" Arthur simply pulled another disgruntled face at the thought.

xoxOxox

Uther had arranged for Morgana to work with him for the day; a common enough occurrence for someone in her high position within the company, where she was often called to attend meetings at short notice. She was seated around the dining room table - now a makeshift conference room - with Uther, Arthur and his 'research assistant' Aredian. Morgana inwardly scoffed at the bland title. 'Company spy' would be a more accurate description, although, she was hardly one to throw stones in that regard.

"So," Uther began. "We have been 'summoned' by Kilgharrah's board to discuss terms. Just as we have been buying up their shares they've started to play copy cat and do the same. Highly childish of course ..." Morgana exchanged an amused glance with Arthur. "Anyway, you have before you all the information that we have acquired from conventional and … less conventional means. It is a worryingly small amount." He turned an accusing look on Aredian who, somehow, managed to make his own gaze even more intimidating, despite this.

"There is very little that gets past me," he said in a voice that somehow managed to sound like honey and vinegar at the same time. "They have worked hard to cover their tracks but, what I haven't managed to find out for a fact, I've managed to glean from years of experience in this type of investigation."

"Well yes, you can add any pertinent information as we proceed, as you two should too – from your own observations last weekend. Anything further to add on that, Arthur?" Uther asked.

_Last weekend? __ Had it only been just over a week?_ Her mind wandered briefly to that night in the restaurant; the wonderful food, Merlin's amused look as he served them the coffee, and the way he enjoyed baiting Arthur so much. She sighed.

"Morgana? Do you have anything further to add from your observations?" Uther's strong voice brought her mind rudely back to the meeting.

"Only to confirm what Arthur said the other day. The restaurant works well in it's current location with it's current staff and philosophy. If we took it over, we'd need to ensure that we kept their people and most of their board on."

"Out of the question," said Uther with a flick of his wrist. "A take-over would be just that. Anyone we kept on would be on our terms. Arthur?"

"Ah … I do wonder whether we should continue along this path now? Before all of this, it might have been worth the risk but now … with them threatening a take-over of Camelot? I can't see how we can win this one."

"I have no intention of giving up that easily. We shall attend the meeting and see what other useful information we can glean. Now, in front of you is the official list of the current board members. Do we know these people, Aredian? Are they genuine?"

"Well, Mrs. Ambrosius is being sited as the new boss, taking over from her late husband but, everyone I've spoken to considers this to be highly unlikely. She's a Dark Blue, who married a Light and a … mediocre business woman at best."

"So the others listed here? Mr. Gaius and Mr. Lothian? What do you know of them?"

"The old man is well respected. One of the old school – born at the end of the last century. His abilities are sound but … rather out of date, as you would imagine. Mr. Lothian? Now he's far more interesting …"

Morgana browsed the document before her, as Aredian droned on, looking at the names by not really taking anything in. Where had her fire gone? Where was the old Morgana who took such a keen interest in business affairs like this, who would have revelled in the fascinating mystery that was Kilgharrah's? She should be concentrating and contributing but, all she could think about was Merlin. About his smile, and that deceptively shy look he gave just before he was going to prove he was anything but. About the way it felt to be held in his arms and ... what a total fool she'd been to allow Uther's world to snatch away the one good thing to come into her life for a very long time.

"... more likely than Gaius, but my contacts have sited his role within Kilgharrah's to be similar to my own - even if he doesn't seem to be a subtle enough personality to me."

Morgana's mind had drifted again. The memories of a candle lit dinner at her flat, Merlin's chocolate desert and how his kisses were somehow even more delicious. She knew she should be paying more attention but, she supposed there was one part of her that hoped that, if Uther got cross enough with her for her lack of interest, he might just ban her from attending this afternoon's meeting altogether.

"... but surely you must have found out something?" Uther's shocked tone, brought her back to the present. "Surely someone knows who he is? With a name like that ..?"

"Which is why I don't believe he's genuine at all." Aredian still somehow managing to appear to be the one who had the whole situation under control, despite her father's accusatory tone. "No-one will admit to knowing him or ever having seen him. Everyone seems to believe that Mrs. Ambrosius is the boss now, despite all evidence to the contrary."

The conversation continued to go around in circles; at least, that's how it seemed to Morgana. Talks of shares, mystery bosses, useful contacts and Oxford and Cambridge, which she would have usually found quite interesting, now seemed deathly boring and not worth pulling her mind away from her daydreams, no matter how upsetting thinking about Merlin was at the moment.

After lunch, which both Morgana and Arthur barely touched, the three family members were driven the short distance to Kilgharrah's where they were greeted calmly and politely before being escorted to a fairly small board room on the first floor, next to the large casino, which housed a decent sized wooden conference table and surprisingly comfortable chairs, decorated with the familiar dragon emblem. The same images decorated glasses, the black leather folders on the tables and numerous other items around the room, whist the walls were full of large and exceptionally beautiful pencil drawings and colourful paintings of dragons; some apparently old reproductions, others probably modern.

There had been four people listed on the notes that Morgana had only half read this morning, but there were, perhaps unsurprisingly, only three chairs on the far side of the table and, of these, only two were currently occupied.

At the head was a lady of middle years who did indeed seem a most unlikely looking business woman as Aredian's had suggested. She gave them a surprisingly genuine smile, invited them to take their seats and asked them to help themselves to water or any of the other refreshments on offer. Morgana decided to try and resist the elegantly wrapped treats in the bowl in front of her, quite convinced she wouldn't be able to concentrate on the meeting if they were of the usual Kilgharrah's quality. An elderly man sat to the lady's left, looking a little stern but still managing to exchanged polite, bland conversation with Uther whilst they waited for the meeting to start. During this, Arthur caught Morgana's attention and nodded towards the large ornate mirror on the wall behind Mrs. Ambrosius and her eyes widened at the implication - a two way mirror?

The door suddenly burst open as the final person belatedly entered the room at a rather undignified pace.

"Sorry I'm late but you know how ... ah ..." Morgana froze at the voice, not even needing to turn around to recognise that particular Irish accent. She and Arthur were both stunned to find themselves facing Gwaine, his usual broad smile now rearranged to one of wry amusement. "Now, this could be most interesting," he muttered as he walked past their end of the table. Morgana then saw him glance quite obviously glance first towards the mirror and then to the lady, who now seemed to be fiddling with an earring only ... This time it was Morgana who worked out what was really going on - she was adjusting an ear piece. So, their anonymous boss was here, hidden behind that mirror and in direct communication with Mrs. Ambrosius. How very interesting.

As Gwaine took his seat, the lady continued to fiddle and was now frowning - looking highly concerned about something. Perhaps her ear piece wasn't working? However, she soon managed to composed herself and that more genuine smile quickly reappeared.

"So, Mr. Pendragon, it's good of you to come at such short notice," she said, getting the meeting under way.

"Please, call me Uther," he said with his usual smooth business tone and smile which was apparently reassuring, but tended to remind Morgana of a crocodile just before it was about to attack. "This is my son, Arthur and my daughter, Morgana." Again, a frown from the lady, and a slight twitch, apparently indicating that the earpiece was working perfectly well and that she was reacting to some comment that only she could hear. It was all very subtle but Morgana could see it all the same. It would be certainly worth keeping a close eye on her during the course of this meeting to see if her reactions gave anything away.

"Of course," the lady replied calmly. "I'm Hunith Ambrosius, this is Gaius and the young man to your left is Gwaine Lothian. Now, shall we begin?"

Morgana tried hard to recapture her usual professionalism during the meeting and, not only listen to all the claims and demands, but watch Hunith's subtle reaction to both Uther's words and those of her secret boss. All the time she worked very hard to avoid Gwaine's gaze, although she was fairly convinced that he was looking at her far more than was polite, and hoped this didn't appear too suspicious to Uther. To be perfectly honest, that probable, accusatory gaze was starting to make her feel very uncomfortable indeed.

"So, despite your unconventional tactics and the forcing of this meeting," said Uther, "we believe we still have something to offer your company in the form of a merger and are willing to continue to discuss terms that would be agreeable to you. Terms that would allow us to support you financially, and be of benefit to both sides."

"We have no need of financial support and our terms are perfectly simple," said Hunith in a quiet but firm voice. "We wish to keep our company just as it is and will do ... anything it takes to keep it that way."

"Obviously," said Uther. "Although I do think your aggressive business tactics have not especially helped your cause in this particular case." Gwaine snorted loudly at the comment and Uther turned a glare on him. "You do not believe this move of yours to be aggressive, Mr. Lothian?"

"Oh no, I agree it's highly aggressive," he replied with a relaxed smile. "I just don't think that you're in any position to accuse _us_ of such a thing, considering."

"Considering what?" Uther asked. Gwaine, turned his gaze directly at Morgana and she paled under the scrutiny.

"Considering you've been pimping out your children to gain information about our company."

"What?" said Uther, apparently more confused than shocked, whilst Morgana winced at the accusation and Arthur gripped the edge of the table aggressively.

"Gwaine - behave!" Hunith's voice was surprisingly sharp and authoritative and the Irishman's eyes subtly flicked toward the mirror again before returning to Hunith.

"Only for you," he said, bowing his head meekly and Morgana frowned as she got the strangest sense of deja vu on hearing the exchange. "My apologies," the young man continued meekly. "That was perhaps unfair but, nevertheless, you cannot deny that you sent these two to our restaurant with the sole purpose of spying and finding out information about our company."

"Such things are perfectly legitimate – and a common enough business practice in such circumstances," Uther replied, flicking a concerned glance at a quietly fuming Arthur sitting next to him. "I am quite sure that you have done much the same thing yourself in the past?"

"Look, this is getting us nowhere," said Gaius. "I think we should get back to the matter at hand. We wish to keep full control of our restaurant and associated businesses, and believe we have the money, personalities and contacts required to manage that without the need for any outside assistance."

"We are happy enough to drop our bid for Camelot," Hunith continued, "but only on the understanding that you drop yours for Kilgharrah's."

"Well, yes, I am well aware of your demands but, I must admit that I am curious as to exactly who is making them," said Uther. Morgana noticed that his eyes were now also on the large, dark mirror behind Hunith.

"I have the authority to speak for this company," said Hunith with a small smile, "and so I'm not sure I understand what your objections are."

"I do not object to anything as such, it is more a matter of curiosity over who is really leading this meeting." Morgana supposed she shouldn't be surprised that Uther had also noticed the mirror and the ear piece. Her father continued in a firm and accusing tone.

"Who is this mysterious Mr. Emrys, and why does he not have the courage to front this meeting in person?"

xoxOxox

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Apologising.<strong> The siblings are still heartbroken but Morgana has an idea of how she can get through to Merlin.

...

**_A/N _**_Yes, I know many of you had worked it out by now but, of course, the name 'Emrys' still doesn't mean anything to the Pendragons._

_Sorry about all the angst, but we're at that critical part of the story here and so things can only get better from now on. With the month I've had this was all worryingly easy to write!  
><em>

_Twenty-six reviews for the last chapter? I'm stunned. Thank you. As a reward I can tell you that I've been writing madly this week and have most of the story roughly typed now – which means there's little chance of leaving you hanging._


	10. Apologising

_This one's a little longer than expected, but I'm assuming that no-one's going to complain about that? ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Apologising <strong>

There was no answer to Uther's question and no real resolution to the meeting as their father refused to back down, quite obviously stalling by saying he needed to discuss things further with his board. Morgana saw Arthur raise his eyes to the ceiling at this less than diplomatic approach and she knew that, despite her brother's love for Uther and his very real pride in his father's achievements, the young man would tackle things very differently if he were the one holding Camelot's reins.

They left the room with Uther muttering under his breath about the personal insult that had been directed towards him by their director's refusal to meet with him personally, whilst the siblings, as usual, exchanged significant looks at their father's over-reaction.

"So much for, 'I do not object to anything as such'," Morgana quoted in a whisper, causing Arthur to grin briefly before quickly schooling the expression as Uther turned to glare at them.

However, by the time they had arrived back home, Uther's simmering fury was gradually being replaced by thoughtfulness and it seemed that he was now more confused than angry.

"What is it, Father?" Arthur asked, also noticing his distraction.

"There's just something about that woman – Hunith, she said her name was?"

"Yes. What about her?"

"I'm not sure, but she seemed a little familiar and I thought perhaps she recognised me too."

"You don't think she's a Light Blue then?" Morgana asked.

"No, I'm certain she's not, she …" He suddenly sat upright – his eyes wide. "I think we were at Oxford together – she was on one of my courses. Yes, I'm sure of it now. She wasn't Ambrosius then though, so she must have taken her husband's name - obviously a traditionalist. Now, what was her birth name?" He frowned, trying hard to remember, but his train of thought was interrupted by the housekeeper coming in with tea for them all.

"But, Uther, what are you going to do about Kilgharrah's?" Morgana pushed. "If they've got enough shares to threaten Camelot and their finances are as secure as they say ..?" She took her cup and decided to add a little sugar for once – she really needed it after everything she'd been going through recently.

"I know, I know. I'm going to have to call another meeting." Uther was already taking his Comp out, starting to send a message to everyone on Camelot's board. "This really is highly inconvenient. The cheek of it. At least I know Aredian was right about Hunith not being their director. She wasn't that significant a player at Oxford and is obviously just a front to the company – that two-way mirror rather confirms that idea, doesn't it?"

"Father, I'm sorry but … is this all really worth the risk?" Arthur asked. "Perhaps we should just leave the company in the care of this mysterious Mr. Emrys and focus our attention on Camelot and our other businesses instead. Ensure that we're running a tight ship and that incidences like this won't happen again?"

"It's a good point, Uther. There's so much we don't know about Kilgharrah's, and we could find that there are other 'Leodegrances' out there – others who are loyal to Mrs. Ambrosius that you're not aware of. In that case it might be …"

"Ah, I think I remember Hunith's name now," their father interrupted suddenly. "It was Wild. No, no, stranger than that. Something like Wilt but more ... Welsh."

Morgana dropped her spoon with a clatter.

"You don't mean … Wyllt?"

"Yes, that was it, Hunith Wyllt."

"Just great," Arthur muttered sarcastically.

"What? Do you know something?" Uther asked urgently.

"No, no," Arthur lied smoothly, "but, as you said … a Welsh company?" Morgana found herself both amused and impressed by his calm recovery.

"Yes, of course," Uther said, happily accepting the explanation. "So then, Hunith married Balinor Ambroisius did she? Quite a catch for her, I imagine – even if he was a Light Blue."

"It seems that these mixed marriages are rather common within our two companies," Morgana managed to comment eventually, her mind now reeling at the latest revelation. Merlin was the son of the founder and the current owner? No wonder that any news about the pair of them had managed to get to him quite so quickly. Still, she was now trying to work out exactly how he had found out. She thought back to the conversation she and Arthur had in her flat … if he had overheard that from the bathroom. She winced. Well, they hadn't said anything – as such - but Arthur's rant about Leodegrance and 'the war' and 'being in trouble,' would certainly have been enough to have made Merlin curious if he had overheard them and then, if Gwaine really was Kilgharrah's research assistance, as Aredian's was theirs …?

Actually, she was starting to feel a little hard done by now. Merlin finds out, gets upset and breaks off their relationship, when she was the one actually using her real name – the one that was on her birth certificate – whilst he was using his mother's name? What was all that about? Her internal rant was actually a little half-hearted. She understood why he'd done it and that his family connections would have probably made him highly nervous about a relationship with her, even if she had been honest with him from the start. She didn't imagine Hunith or Uther would be especially pleased when they realised the pair had been dating, never mind if the relationship had become as serious as it had been threatening to.

Despite all this, all the family and business issues, all the changes of name, Morgana _did_ want it to become serious. She did want to get back with Merlin, whatever the consequences, and she also knew exactly where her loyalties lay if anyone asked her. Not that Merlin _would_ ask her because he was refusing to see her and so she couldn't explain all of this to him. But, she had to see him – she just _had_ to - and suddenly it was obvious how she was going to be able to do it. Obvious who she needed to see in order to fix this mess she had managed to get herself into.

xoxOxox

Morgana arrived at The Green Knight early that evening, just before it was likely to get busy, and was both pleased and nervous to see Gwaine serving behind the bar. She was also a little surprised, although she was sure she shouldn't be by now. A director of the board of Kilgharrah's, playing barman, in a pub which she seemed to remember Aredian muttering something about him owning. She wasn't exactly paying attention during the morning meeting, after all.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her coldly.

"I've come to see you. I have to talk to you – about Merlin."

"Well, yes, I assumed that was probably the reason."

"You have to ask him to see me. I really need to talk with him."

"Now, why would I want to do that?"

"He has to forgive me, he just _has_ to." She realised from Gwaine's raised eyebrow that she was beginning to sound a little desperate and took a few deep breaths, trying to calm herself.

"Well, that doesn't seem very likely to me but, as you seem to believe he has a reason to, I might as well hear you out. I can't imagine what you can say to convince him though, seeing how much you and your brother have lied to him and Gwen."

"At least I told Merlin my true name," she blurted out and Gwaine gave her another sceptical look. "Uther had an affair with my mother, but her husband still adopted me as his own and gave me his name at birth," she explained. "I consider myself to be far more of a Cornwall than a Pendragon."

"I … see, but I don't imagine Merlin will think that a good enough excuse."

"Yet he uses his mother's name and not his own?" she queried.

"Ah ..." Gwaine squirmed a little at the question.

"Well?"

"It all goes back to when he was a child star – his agent thought Merlin Ambrosius was a bit of a mouthful. They all decided Merlin Wyllt worked better – I tend to agree with them on that one, actually."

"Fair enough but … he wasn't exactly upfront about his family connections either, was he? " Gwaine gave a small shrug in reply. "That's why we need to talk. We've both been hiding things and so ... I want to apologise."

"I might be able to arrange a meeting however … you will need to give me a far better reason than you have so far. I'll not have you break my friend's heart any more than you already have."

"I love him!" She hadn't meant to blurt that out. "Ah ...?" She knew she was blushing under Gwaine's intense gaze.

"Really?"

"I ... hadn't really thought about it before but - but it's true." She'd even surprised herself with the comment but quickly recovered, continuing in a more confident tone. "I'm in love with Merlin and I'm sure my brother feels the same way about Gwen and so ..."

"Well now, Gwen and Arthur's situation is rather different. After all, he really is a Pendragon and I can't imagine either of their fathers would approve of that relationship."

"You imagine that Uther and Hunith would be any more keen? We're all adults now and this is the twenty-first century. People are allowed to choose their own partners, after all."

"True but, you know this will cause problems for both companies, don't you? Especially during this current dispute?"

"Perhaps, but Arthur is not like his father, he does not approve of the take-over bid but ... he's rather too much under the thumb to rebel quite yet. I, however, have no such qualms. I think Kilgharrah's is a wonderful restaurant - better than Camelot by miles. Honestly, if it was a choice between Merlin and Uther, then it's Merlin all the way."

"Really?" The Irishman's voice still sounded suspicious, but there was now an interesting twinkle in his eye on hearing her declaration.

"You have to believe me, Gwaine. I know I haven't been entirely honest with you or Merlin but then we both know that he's kept things from me too, don't we?" She saw an interesting look cross Gwaine's face then and grinned slightly, easily interpreting it. "In fact, I'm guessing there's quite a bit more he hasn't told me, am I right?" His next expression confirmed her guess. "In which case, you have to admit, that's it's a little unfair to blame me entirely."

"Perhaps." He paused, now thoughtful. "Alright, I'll give Merlin your message and talk to Gwen too - see what they want to do about all of this. Maybe the four of you can all meet with me – talk out your issues together?"

"Really, that would be wonderful. Thank you, Gwaine."

"Huh! Don't thank me yet. Merlin might seem like a push-over but, trust me, he's just as stubborn as you and Arthur put together."

"That I can well believe. Well, I'm sure that if anyone can persuade him, you can," she said, giving him her very best smile.

"And I can see exactly why he fell for you," he said, pulling a face, "but then, I've never seen him as happy as he's been this last week before … all of this and so ..." He shrugged and turned to the other end of the bar. "Look, it's starting to get busy. Put your number in my Comp and then you'd better go. I'll call you later, once I've had a chance to speak to them both, alright?"

"Yes, thank you, Gwaine."

xoxOxox

She received a text from Gwaine just after midnight and assumed that he hadn't phoned because he hadn't wanted to disturb her that late. As if she'd be sleeping whilst waiting for such an important message. Anyway, the meeting was arranged for Wednesday, just after lunch time when the bar and restaurant wouldn't be open, and so she immediately went next door to talk to Arthur, knowing full well he would still be awake.

"What is it, Morgana?" her brother asked in a bored voice as he let her into his bedroom.

"I've managed to get Gwen and Merlin to meet with us," she told him, enjoying the look of hope that suddenly appeared on his face.

"You what?" She hadn't told him of the possibility before, just in case nothing came of it. No need to disappoint him unnecessarily.

"I went to talk to Gwaine. Told him we were sorry for the deceptions, told him we wanted to see them and explain."

"Really? Gwaine? Yes, I can see how that would have worked. That really was quite a good idea."

"I have been known to have a few from time to time," said Morgana sarcastically, raising her eyes to the ceiling. "Anyway, you can get some time off work?"

"Try and stop me. Where are we meeting?"

"At Kilgharrah's – Wednesday afternoon?"

"Good but … I don't hold out much hope of forgiveness. I really don't think I can go against Father if they ask and ..."

"I'm sure they won't ask that but you know Uther's wrong and if you really want a chance with Gwen than it's you that's going to have to be the one to persuade Father to back off."

"I know, I know. It's just … well ..." He winced as he always did at the thought of confronting Uther.

"I understand but, Arthur, you're going to have to learn to stand up to him. You know he's started to make some very rash decisions lately – been too aggressive – even for a successful business man in his position. I know your plans – what you would do with the company if you had control and I believe that, in your hands, Camelot could be something really great."

"I love how much faith you have in me, Morgana," Arthur said with a sigh, "but I'm really not sure that Gwen or Merlin will feel the same way, do you?"

xoxOxox

She met up with Morgause on Tuesday, quite stunned at how impressed the lady was with 'Mr. Le Fey's' portfolio, and left with the older woman's promise of a showing in one of the best high class events in London's social calendar. She too positively gushed over 'that' photo of Merlin, raving about the light and the angle and all sorts of things that had Morgana quite convinced that the blonde lady was just being polite. She had very reluctantly included that particular set for this meeting, knowing they were good, but finding it exceptionally painful to view that particular face at the moment – her heart seeming to break all over again as she looked at those large, shy eyes glancing up through long, dark eyelashes. She found herself blinking away tears, even as she signed Morgause's paper work and politely accepted her promise to 'be in touch,' not entirely believing it to be true.

In fact, the text Morgana received from the promoter the following morning had her distracted enough to take her mind off the meeting with Merlin for slightly more than five minutes, before she pulled herself together and left for the restaurant. She still hadn't talked to Arthur about Morgause (she really should remember to thank him) but they'd agreed to meet at the restaurant itself and, once there, all thoughts of photographs, exhibitions and generous deals quickly fled from her mind as the siblings were escorted to the same small board room that they'd visited before.

And there he was.

Her heart leapt, but just as quickly fell as she saw how pale he was, how dark the circles under his eyes were. She remembered Gwaine's comment then, about how she had broken his heart and the look he was giving her, a mixture of hurt and longing and suspicion, was almost enough to have her turn tail and run back out of the room; her courage under such scrutiny threatening to desert her.

Gwen wasn't looking at either of them, her eyes fixed firmly on the desk, her body leaning subconsciously towards Merlin as the slim man turned his gaze on Arthur, his look now a little less hurt and rather more curious, as if trying to work out why Uther Pendragon's son would be here at all.

"Take a seat you two," said Gwaine, signalling them to sit in much the same places as they had on Monday. "Now, I know this is a difficult meeting for all of you but, when Morgana came to see me, she said enough of interest to make me think it worth our while to hear her out."

"Fair enough," said Merlin, pointedly _not_ looking at her. "But I'm curious as to why _he_ is here. I wonder why you would even trouble yourself to attend. Surely the up and coming Arthur Pendragon is not planning to _apologise_ for something?"

"I certainly wasn't planning on apologising to you, _Mer_lin. However, I am here to say sorry to Guinevere." Gwen looked up at him briefly and then swallowed hard, her eyes quickly finding the desk again, she shook her head slightly, tears in her eyes. "Honestly, I truly am. Neither of us set out to deceive you we were just … investigating the restaurant and then … well then we realised that our father was wrong and that we had no intention in helping him to take it over but, by then it was all too late."

"Why would you not want to take it over? A successful business like this?" Merlin pushed, obviously finding it easier to deal with Arthur than her at the moment.

"I'm not denying that owning this place, or at least having an interest in it, wouldn't be of great benefit to Camelot," Arthur answered. "But, for the record, I do not agree with Father's plans for the place. Kilgharrah's should stay as it is, whoever owns it."

"Funny, I don't seem to remember you saying that on Monday," said Gwaine. Arthur winced and, this time, it was his turn to look down at the table. Merlin smiled at the blond's reaction.

"I expect he's too much of a coward to say such a thing in front of his father." Arthur looked up at Merlin with a glare.

"I am _not_ a coward, and I am telling Father exactly that. He knows my feelings on the matter; that turning this place into another Camelot does not make good business sense. He will understand that soon enough – he's just too stubborn and too cross at the stunt you pulled to be thinking clearly at the moment.

"So, you're not really here to apologise at all," said Gwen then, the hurt in her voice quite obvious, even if she was trying hard to appear unruffled. "You're just here to say that you're asking your father not to take us over, but that you can't really promise anything?"

"Of course not. Guinevere, you know that's not true."

"Do I?"

"Look, I never intended to pass on anything to Father. Neither did Morgana," Arthur continued. "We told him from the start that Kilgharrah's was not a good target, that it's secrets were an asset not something to be suspicious of. I am sorry I didn't tell you my name but then we weren't the only ones here keeping our family a secret, were we ... _Mer_lin?" The pair glared at each other.

"I've gone by the name of Merlin Wyllt since I was eight years old," he stated firmly. Arthur raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"And I've gone by the name of Morgana Cornwall since I was born," she replied. Merlin looked at her briefly, shrugging slightly.

"So Gwaine said and … we know that to be true and that you were adopted by Uther when you were ten but … Arthur really _is_ a Pendragon and he certainly did lie about his name."

"Only by omission," her brother replied with a wince. "And for that I am sorry."

"You signed into the restaurant in that name though," said Merlin. "You have a Comp assigned to Arthur Cornwall."

"A second name can often be useful, can't it, Merlin?" This time it was the dark haired man's turn to wince. "And you didn't honestly expect me to book the table under Pendragon, did you? I mean, the main reason for coming here was that it was my date's first choice of restaurant. Even if there had been no business issue, I would not have felt comfortable as a customer here using my real name."

"Although you were here for business, weren't you?" said Merlin. "I know full well that you were questioning Will at the Casino that night, Morgana, and that Arthur was quizzing Elyan … and me for that matter."

"We've already admitted that we did come here to gain information for Uther," Morgana stated, "and that there was very little information we could actually give him. He wanted to know who the head chef was and who the mystery owner was and we did not and still do not know this information."

"So you decided to befriend a couple of staff?" Gwen accused. "Get them to fall for you and then find out the information that way?"

"No!" Both Arthur and Morgana shouted the denial.

"No, that's not true. Merlin, you have to believe me," Morgana pleaded. "I know I was pushy, but I wasn't even thinking of Uther or his 'job' when I talked to you. I just wanted to get to know you better and then ... then I started to fall for you and the more I did that, the harder it became to come clean."

"You should have told me," he said, turning a stern, but somehow rather cute glare at her.

"I wasn't the only one keeping secrets," she said pointedly and his face twitched slightly, subconsciously accepting the accusation.

"How did you find out?" Arthur asked him.

"I overheard you talking to Morgana that morning," said Merlin, "and that made me very curious so I dressed quickly and followed you out."

"You followed us? You must have dressed very quickly indeed," said Arthur suspiciously.

"Heard a few other interesting comments," Merlin continued, "enough to make me pretty suspicious, and so then I contacted Gwaine and had him look you both up in more detail."

"So," Gwaine continued. "The two of you expect us to believe that you came here to spy, then started to fall for these two and are now determined to put Uther off his goal?"

"It's the absolute truth," said Arthur firmly.

"So, if that's the case, would you be willing to help us? Tell us something about Camelot that could help our counter claim?"

"Gwaine!" Merlin said, shocked at the suggestion.

"You can't expect them to do that," said Gwen. "It's family. They can't go against family any more than we can."

"I can."

"Morgana!" said Arthur shocked.

"What? I've never had any affection for Uther, you know that." Her brother shook his head, knowing her feelings, but not understanding or liking them. "And you know that how I feel about him has no effect on my relationship with you, don't you? You're the only true family I have now."

"I wish you would just try to get to know him better … to understand him. He loves you Morgana and …"

"It's irrelevant, especially in this case. You've said yourself that he's wrong in wanting to take over and you need to know, Gwaine, that I support your counter bid one hundred percent. As far as I'm concerned, I'm happy to keep an eye on what Uther's planning and, although Arthur may legitimately feel he cannot go directly against his father, I have no such qualms. Tell me what you need to know and I'll get you the information." She looked Merlin straight in the eye as she said it but he shook his head.

"I wouldn't ask that of you, Morgana."

"You don't need to. I'm offering. Merlin …?" He shook his head again. "Look at me ..." He lifted his head slowly, reluctantly. "This is why I asked for this meeting, this is why I asked to see you. Nothing else matters, don't you understand? I am really, really sorry I didn't tell you the full truth, I'm even more sorry that I hurt you. Please, tell me what to do to fix this and I will. _Anything_." He held her gaze then, his eyes softening slightly and she dared to hope that he was coming around. Dared to hope that he might forgive her eventually.

"I can't say I understand quite why my sister feels so strongly about you," Arthur said to Merlin, a small, amused smile tugging at his lips, "but I know how happy she has been with you and how devastated she's been the last few days. You asked why I'm here? Well, to apologise to both of you of course, but mostly for Morgana. I know that it's too late for us, Guinevere, I understand that you're seeing Lancelot now but … if there's a chance for my sister to be happy then I was willing to come here and explain my part in the whole fiasco."

Merlin looked at Arthur curiously, again as if trying to read the truth of his statement from his expression. Then he turned his gaze to Gwen and raised his eyebrows, silently communicating something to her with that questioning glance. His friend frowned slightly, a question of her own in the gaze and Merlin, almost imperceptibly nodded, apparently giving her permission for something.

"I was hurt and upset when I sent that text," she admitted nervously now, at long last, looking Arthur in the eye. "And … I suppose one part of me did contemplate contacting Lancelot but …" She bit her lip, again employing that look – the one that had made Morgana so convinced that these two were related when she had first met them – the shy glance up through dark eyelashes, that had her knees turn to jelly when employed by Merlin. "... in the end I didn't."

"You … didn't? You mean you're not going out with him?" Arthur asked breathlessly.

"N-no. I couldn't. Not after ..." She coloured and bit her lip again. "Not while I still had feelings for you." Morgana saw Merlin smile very slightly at the comment. He was still looking after his friend's interests, perhaps even before his own but then, apparently, Arthur had come here for much the same reason in regard to her.

"Well now, this is all very sweet," said Gwaine with a broad grin, "and so nice to see you all starting to get along again but, you must understand that this is not going to be easy for you. Even if the pair of you are speaking the truth, you must know that this still puts you … well all four of you, in a tricky situation with both your families and your businesses." He looked around the table as the group all nodded their reluctant understanding. "Well, I have to get back now but, you've an hour or so before Gwen and Merlin need to be back at work so, why don't you go upstairs and talk a little more before then?"

"That's not a bad idea," said Merlin rather curtly, standing and heading toward the door. "This way." Arthur and Morgana exchanged a glance, shrugged and started to follow him.

"Oh, and by the way," said Gwaine with a broad grin. "I suggest you stick to _talking_ over your differences rather than any other form of apologising. Now's not the time to complicate things further, don't you agree?" Merlin muttered something under his breath which sounded suspiciously like a swear word, whilst Gwen and Arthur both looked highly embarrassed at Gwaine's implication.

The large staircase from the foyer swept majestically up to the large bar, with the Casino housed on the other side of the first floor. Morgana had thought that was the limit of the place but, she realised, the grand building had appeared to have more floors than that so she wasn't entirely surprised when Merlin lead them to the end of the corridor and to an apparent fire exit, where another door on the left opened up to a more modest staircase which took them up to the second floor.

Again reminding Morgana of a grand hotel (which she supposed it probably once was) the long hallway was richly carpeted and decorated with smart, wooden doors spaced evenly along. Merlin simply nodded at Gwen as she opened one door and invited Arthur in, whilst he took her further down to the final door before pausing on the threshold with a large sigh.

"Oh, Merlin ..." Morgana said, throwing her arms around him, quite unable to resist any longer. He was going to forgive her, she was sure he was, but he remained rigid within her grasp, his hands remaining stubbornly by his side as he flatly refused to hug her back. "I really am so sorry, you have to believe me," she continued, but he pulled away from her, apparently not able to look her in the eye as he did so.

"Ah, you'd better come in then, I suppose," he said moving through the door and leaving it open for her to follow.

"T-thanks." She walked through the door and then stopped, her mouth falling open at the sight that greeted her. "This is ..." she swallowed hard. "Is this all yours?"

The room was enormous with high ceilings decorated with ornate carvings and old fashioned furniture. This appeared to be the main living room, although it was far larger than the conference room, with one door leading to the left and two to the right. However, it wasn't just the size of the place that had her gaping. There were dragons everywhere. Numerous pictures, similar to the ones she'd seen downstairs, covered every wall. Every cushion, every ornament, every piece of furniture appeared to have a dragon theme. If it wasn't dragons then it was knights, or wizards or beautiful damsels in distress, captured in high towers. There was something about the various drawings on the wall that had Morgana instantly curious and, as she moved towards one, her eyes fell on the large table next to the wall, which was covered with numerous paper dragons, all apparently created by folding. Nearby were others … hundreds of others, some larger ones hanging from the ceiling, others still half folded. She picked one up and looked first at it, then at the picture and finally at Merlin, her mouth still open.

"You made this? All of this … it's you. All those decorations, the origami dragons and nests that came with our food … you made it all?"

"Ah ... yes," he gave a shy smile. Far more genuine than any she had seen so far today. "A little hobby of mine."

"... little … hobby?" She looked at the dragon she was holding and shook her head in disbelief.

"You can keep it, if you want. Unless there's another you prefer?"

"Ah no, this is fine … thank you." He shrugged. "I meant what I said, Merlin. About how sorry I am about everything."

"I know. I do understand but, it's like Gwaine said, even knowing the truth doesn't entirely help. It's still awkward, isn't it?"

"I don't see why it should be. I don't care what Uther thinks – I don't care how important your family is within Kilgharrah's. All I care about it you and being with you." Merlin looked up at her again, apparently surprised at such an emotional comment from her.

"Morgana ..."

"Merlin." She moved quickly to hug him again and this time she felt his body relax a little against hers. "I meant what I said downstairs," she continued. "I'll do anything you ask. What do I have to do to convince you? What do I need to say to have you forgive me?"

"I do forgive you it's just ..."

"You do?" She pulled slightly away and beamed at him. She saw him swallow hard at that and drop his eyes.

"Morgana – you were right – I kept secrets too and it was quite deliberate on my part. I just didn't want to get too close and, even before I knew who you were, I didn't think I should trust you. I've learnt not to trust anyone because ..." He stopped and shook his head.

"What?"

"No, that's just it. It was hard enough before and, I do forgive you and I do want to try to make it work again but … you'll have to be patient with me. I have far too much to loose if I make the wrong decision. I can't tell you everything quite yet."

"Merlin?"

"I've not had much luck with girls," he said in a more relaxed tone then. Moving away just a little but allowing her to take both his hands in hers. "After Gwen, well … that was all friendly and everything, but I'd fallen in love with this girl by then - Freya and then – well, she died and ..."

"Oh, Merlin. I am sorry." He shrugged.

"It took me a while to get over that – and I haven't dated anyone since; hence Gwaine's cheeky comment at the party and, well, I suppose I'd sort of promised myself that it really wasn't worth it."

"What? Falling in love?"

"Too complicated, too messy." He smiled slightly again. "Honestly, I didn't think I could until ..." He turned bright pink and looked at the floor.

"And then I broke your heart all over again. Merlin, I'm sorry but … I've been hurting too; the thought of never seeing you again, of never holding you again it … it's been more than I can bear and I …" She moved a little closer to him, continuing to stroke his hands with her fingers.

"We could give it another go but, it won't be easy," he said then, "and … I don't want you to do anything mad – spy on Uther or anything like that. Just, let's start again, get to know each other slowly, properly and then, perhaps ..." She nodded and the pair fell into a silence that was almost relaxed.

"I understand. It's fine. As long as I'm with you … as long as you don't hate me."

"I could never hate you, Morgana," he said, apparently surprised at the suggestion and she fell quickly back into his embrace, amazed at just how emotional she was about such a positive comment.

"Merlin I … I love you." She felt him freeze, before he fell to gently stroking her hair.

"I really wish you wouldn't," was his unexpected reply, before the pair fell into another long silence, both still holding each other close.

"Don't take this the wrong way but, after seeing this much, I really am curious about the rest of your apartment," she said eventually and, at long last, he gave her a totally genuine smile.

"I'll give you the tour," he said and she continued to gasp in awe at the huge, luxurious bathroom and the enormous four poster bed in his equally grand bedroom. She raised an eyebrow at the sight, despite herself, quite unable to prevent herself from imagining lying in there with Merlin. "Behave!" he said, making her laugh as they returned to the main room.

"No kitchen?" she asked with a smile.

"Of course. It's next door," he said pointing to the door to the left of the living room. "It's a kitchen and dining room, and Gwen's flat opens up onto it too. We use it as a social room - all of us that work here." He quickly showed her that room before they moved back to his main living room. Feeling happy again for the first time in days, she quickly turned and threw her arms around him once more and this time, finally, he hugged her back properly, pulling her close against him and gently stroking her back.

"I've missed you so much," she confessed.

"Me too ..." Merlin murmured into her hair, as a nervous knock sounded at the door. "Come in, it's open," he called out.

"Didn't know what we might be interrupting," said Gwen with a smile, "but it looks like you've made up too."

"Yes, although, as I said, it isn't going to be easy," Merlin replied.

"True," said Arthur, "but some things are worth fighting for." He turned a loving smile on Gwen.

"Your father might have something to say about that," said Merlin and Arthur pulled a face.

"Well, we'll find out on Saturday," he said.

"Saturday?" Morgana asked.

"The Oxbridge Ball. I've invited Guinevere."

"Oh ..." said Merlin, looking nervously at Morgana who gave him a small smile in return. "Do you think we should?"

"Can you both get away?" Morgana asked. Gwen gave Merlin an amused look and he shrugged.

"I'm sure it can be arranged. So, ah, would you like to go with me, Morgana?"

"I'd love to."

xoxOxox

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11.<strong> **Explaining:** It's the Oxbridge Ball and a number of questions are finally answered.

_**A/N.** Aah, all friends again. Better?_

__Wyllt is one of the names given as Merlin's surname in legend. It does mean Wild but is said to have been given sarcastically - a bit like 'Little John' in Robin Hood. I liked that; Merlin's name being Wild when he has such a modest personality.__

_Thank you all again for you lovely reviews and comments. I love the fact that many of you are saying that modern AU's aren't really your thing but that you like this anyway. That is what inspired me to write Kilgharrah's - the personal challenge as to whether I could manage to do something like this and still keep the characters true to canon. I'm pleased that so many of you think it's worked.  
><em>

_There are just two more chapters planned (and basically written) although, channelling Morgana, I forsee some additions? Merlin's pov has already been requested for an earlier chapter and an epilogue has started to flit around in my head during this last week too. I'll keep all your thoughts, suggestions and ideas in mind and see how I might approach any tie-ins.  
><em>


	11. Explaining

_You can have this one a little early as a present for all your support ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Explaining<strong>

Arthur called round to Mogana's flat after work the following day, with the latest news from Uther.

"Kilgharrah's contacted Father again," her brother said, as he walked in through the door. "They say they want another meeting with all three of us."

"Oh, what's Gwaine up to now, do you think?" Morgana replied.

"I'm not sure but I was just wondering if he's contacted you at all. Asked for any information?" Arthur winced a little as he said this, nervously acknowledging Morgana's early offer to spy on Uther for Kilgharrah's.

"No, I haven't heard from him at all. Just received a few text messages from Merlin confirming arrangements for Saturday."

"Our choice of dates will cause quite a stir, won't it?" said Arthur, wincing again.

"Changing your mind?" she asked with a sly smile.

"No, of course not. I'm not ashamed to be seen with Guinevere. Why would I be?"

"Well, good for you but, one thing's for certain, it's definitely not going to be a dull night. So, when have they called this meeting for?"

"Tomorrow afternoon. Father's grumbling about their lack of consideration at scheduling such a meeting the day before the Oxbridge Ball, of course."

"I expect he just wanted an excuse to stop work at lunch time," said Morgana raising her eyes to the ceiling.

"Quite likely. You really don't know what's going on?"

"No, but you'd better be more forceful with Uther this time, Arthur. You know Gwaine won't be impressed if you just sit back and let him have his way, and you also know that whatever we say is going to get back to Gwen and Merlin eventually, don't you?"

"Yes, yes. Look, I can't stop, Morgana. I've a date with Guinevere tonight and I need to go home to change."

"Yes but, Arthur, I needed to talk to you about something else," she said, stepping in front of her brother as he made his way back towards the door. "It was very good of you an everything, but I think it's another reason why Saturday might be a bit awkward and ..."

"I'm sorry, sis but this really is going to have to wait – I'm running late as it is."

"But ..."

"We'll talk about it after tomorrow's meeting, yes?"

"Fine … I'll see you then, Arthur."

xoxOxox

So, on Friday, all three of the Pendragons were back in Kilgharrah's conference room but, this time, Morgana was feeling a lot more relaxed about the situation, even if there was still some uncertainty about why this meeting had been called. The same three Kilgharrah's board members were there, and Morgana quickly noticed Hunith fiddling with her ear piece again, a sure sign that it wasn't just the six of them attending this meeting today.

"We notice that you are still trying to buy up more of our shares," said Hunith in a voice that almost sounded bored. "I have to tell you now that it is a waste of time. Your forty percent share is enough for you to have some say on the running of our company, perhaps, but the controlling interests remain here. The other sixty percent is held by those faithful to Mr. Emrys and Kilgharrah's and I can assure you that situation is not going to change."

"And you still maintain that you will drop your take-over bid if we back off from ours?" Uther pressed.

"Of course. In addition we have a proposition for you, one that will guarantee that your family have some say in the way our company is run, whilst still leaving it firmly within our control." Morgana looked over towards Arthur with a confused frown and her brother shook his head, also uncertain where this was leading.

"That sounds most interesting," said Uther carefully.

"As I said, the shares you hold would grant you the right to a place on our board ..." Uther smiled slyly at this. "However, we are not convinced that that would be a very helpful move. We don't believe that your philosophy sits comfortably within Kilgharrah's, and we have no desire to change our ways or have to deal with uncomfortable conflict on a day to day basis."

"So?" Uther asked.

"Our proposition is this. If you agree to sign all your shares in Kilgharrah's over to your son, Arthur Pendragon, then we shall offer _him_ a place on the board and a direct say in the running of the company." All three sat up straight in surprise whilst Morgana looked over at her brother again to see him quite stunned by this proposition.

"What?" asked Uther, obviously just as confused.

"However," Hunith continued. "You, Uther, must waive all rights to any control of Kilgharrah's. We shall deal only with Arthur."

"Why?"

"We believe he is someone we can work with. Someone who, in the future, can run both Camelot and Kilgharrah's successfully and, with that in mind, we are willing to entertain the idea of a future merger between our two companies."

"A future merger. You do not wish this now?"

"No, now is not the right time. However, there will come a time when such a partnership will be of great use to us all." Morgana frowned at the comment, trying to work out what was going on.

"I'm flattered you have such faith in me," Arthur said to Hunith. "but, I am curious. You know nothing about me other than the fact that I am Uther's son but, despite this, you seem quite confident that I have your interests at heart? That I will not cause this conflict that you are so concerned about."

"Yes, it has come to our attention that that is indeed the case. That your _heart_ is very much part of any future merger." Arthur gave Hunith a suspicious look, whilst Morgana glared at an obviously amused Gwaine. The Irishman knew just how much her brother cared about Gwen and she suspected the company were now using their knowledge of those emotions as leverage.

"You have this down in writing?" asked Uther thoughtfully, obviously having no idea of the real reason behind this offer.

"Of course," said Gwaine, handing over a pad. Uther perused it, whilst the other five exchanged glances; amused, confused and for her part, very slightly annoyed.

"Well?" said Hunith. "Do you accept these terms? You sign your shares over to your son and we shall deal directly with him from now on."

"Fine," Uther replied eventually. "It makes no difference to me. Arthur is to inherit everything from me eventually, anyway, I see no reason why he can't have this part of Kilgharrah's now. As long as there's a Pendragon on the board, it makes little difference."

Morgana watched the other's expressions carefully and saw their relief and well hidden amusement. She knew why. As far as they were concerned, it made a _big_ difference which Pendragon was working with Kilgharrah's – hadn't she said much the same thing to Gwaine the other day. Of course, at the time she's been so desperate to make up with Merlin she hadn't thought that much about it but Gwaine, typically, had decided to grab every advantage he could.

Anyway, she didn't know why she was feeling cross about this turn of events. This ultimately meant the end of the war and that would make tomorrow at the Ball considerably easier.

At least it would make _part_ of the evening easier.

Uther kept his children with him after the meeting, meaning there was no chance for her to talk to Arthur about Morgause and the promoter's rather surprising offer. Their father kept up a constant one-sided conversation all the way home, saying what a strange deal Kilgharrah's had proposed, why on earth they'd think Arthur would act any differently from him, and how inconvenient it was to call such a meeting the day before the Oxbridge Ball. From there he launched into various suggestions about what they should be wearing tomorrow evening, how they should behave and, of course, if they'd accepted his advice on the partners they'd be going with.

"Ah, I'm afraid not, Father," said Arthur, exchanging a nervous look with her. "I already had another date lined up. as does Morgana, I believe?"

"Really? Why didn't you tell me? I really should have had a chance to vet them – find out about their families."

"They are from the right sort of Blue background, Uther. Both with parents high up in the business world," said Morgana torn between frustration and amusement at his comment, "and, although you might grumble about them both being from mixed families, I would like to remind you that I am also from such a family, as was Lancelot and so I'm sure you won't be objecting on that account."

"So, who are they?" Uther pressed.

"We'll introduce you tomorrow, of course," said Arthur, again looking towards Morgana for support, and so she helped him out by describing the dress she planned to wear and talking in depth about the famous designer and how she knew that Uther would be most impressed by her choice of outfit.

_Even if he will be less than impressed by several other things._

xoxXoxo

It was the evening of the Oxbridge Ball and Morgana was dressed in her new, burgundy red, designer dress that she just knew would turn heads tonight. It had a surprisingly long skirt for someone like her, who was used to showing off her legs but, interestingly, the deliberately tattered looking hem, parts of which fell just above her ankles, and the modestly high cut neck-line which left her shoulders completely bare, ended up looking far more sexy than the more skimpy outfits she usually wore.

When she opened the door to Merlin, his jaw quite comically dropped open at the sight of her and she was delighted by his stunned reaction.

"Wow," he somehow managed to say.

"You don't look so bad yourself," she replied with a smile. "He was wearing a slim fitting, highly fashionable black suit with dark shirt, high collar and a blue tie which she noticed on closer inspection was decorated by numerous tiny golden dragons.

"Shall we?" he asked, holding out an arm, and she walked with him down the stairs to be greeted by a grand, chauffeur driven limousine. She frowned at the sight, her mind instantly going back to the size and luxuriousness of his flat.

"Ah, how can afford all of this on a waiter's wage?"

"I'm rather more than a waiter," he replied, his offended tone quite at odds with his amused smile. She smiled back at his comment, but remained thoughtful throughout the drive there nonetheless.

The Oxbridge Ball was the highlight of the social calendar and, as such, all of the most important people in business and show business would be attending. So, it was a walk down a long red carpet, lined with star spotters, reporters and photographers, and it seemed that a large number of cameras turned their lenses in their direction as they walked towards the entrance but whether because she had been recognised as Uther's daughter or simply because they made such a striking couple, she had no idea.

They walked up the long flight of stone steps to the entrance hall and from there through to the large bar which lead into the main Ball room over looking the Thames. Morgana nervously kept her eyes forward as they made their progress, nervously waiting to see if Merlin would notice what was currently decorating the walls of this especially large social space.

"Morgana … " he suddenly said, stopping in his tracks and adopting a stage whisper. "Are those … your photographs?" Her reply was something in-between a laugh and a cough and she turned a nervous smile in his direction. "You see, I told you they were good enough to show in a high profile event," he continued with a broad, smug smile.

"Yes, I know. Now, keep your voice down, will you. Don't forget these are not _my_ photographs."

"Of course … Morgan."

"And take care not to mention 'Le Fey' in my father's company either."

"Your mother's birth name?"

"Well yes, you'd know all about that, wouldn't you?"

"Don't start ..." Merlin replied, but he was smiling slightly, all the same. Then his expression suddenly turned to one of genuine horror. "Oh no, I'm up there too ..." He had just noticed the couple of photographs she'd taken of him on their first night together.

"Yes, Morgause was most impressed with those," she said calmly. "Basically, it was no deal without them."

"Great," he muttered sarcastically.

They were quickly found by Arthur and Gwen, the latter dressed in the most beautiful pale purple dress with her long dark hair mostly loose, and her brother looking exceptionally smart in an old fashioned tuxedo.

"Morgana ... your photos ..." Arthur whispered urgently. She pulled a face as she manoeuvred her brother to one side, whilst Gwen dragged Merlin towards the nearest photo of her best friend, pointing delightedly, whilst he appeared to be pouting in response.

"That's what I was trying to tell you the other day," Morgana said to Arthur. "I wanted to warn you that they'd be on display tonight and that there is that one I took of you here too."

"And Merlin, I notice," he said, nodding towards to one that Gwen was currently drooling over. "I hardly recognised him. In fact, I didn't, it was Guinevere who noticed it. She seems most impressed by that one in particular – has even put in an offer for it, I believe." Arthur looked rather put out by this.

"You mean, she hasn't offered to buy the one of you?" she asked with a laugh and Arthur glared at her for the comment. "Honestly, when Morgause first phoned me I had no idea they'd be good enough to be displayed here. Thank you."

"Who's Morgause?" he asked with a frown.

"Sorry?" she replied, as Arthur gave her another blank look. "I thought it was you. That you'd recommended me to her."

"No, I've never heard of her."

"Well, if you didn't then …"

"What? Who?"

"Nothing, never mind." If Arthur hadn't contacted Morgause then, feasibly, there was only one other person who could have. She inwardly groaned. Was there nothing that boy couldn't do?

Luckily, they were in a fairly large group when Uther finally caught up with them and asked to be introduced to their partners, and so he could do nothing but politely acknowledge Guinevere and say that he knew her father very well, of course and enquire as to her job, whilst the others in the crowd complimented the girls on their dresses.

"I work at Kilgharrahs'," Gwen replied with a smile. "As does Merlin."

"Ah, I see," said Uther, apparently relaxing a bit on hearing this; perhaps he thought his children were still taking part in his spying 'job', despite recent events. "Arthur, I was most surprised to notice your photograph on display in the bar. You didn't tell me you took part in a sitting."

"Believe me I was surprised too," he replied, exchanging a quick glance with Morgana. "It was a few months now since they were done."

"Ah, but you see, it seems everyone's talking about these photos – the artist himself seems to have asked for anonymity and ... well, you know what that tends to do nowadays."

"Only too well," Merlin muttered under his breath, whilst Gwen giggled and Morgana frowned at the comment.

"Everyone's now desperately trying to find out his name and I've even set Aredian on the task," Uther continued casually, whilst Morgana threw a panicked look at the other three and desperately hoped that she would be able to keep a low profile. "So …?" Uther asked his son.

"Perfectly dull little man," said Arthur calmly. "Not sure I can recall his name, but I've seen the other pictures here and they do seem to be rather good."

"And I believe I saw you up there too, young man," Uther said then, turning to her date. "Merlin Wyllt, you said your name was?"

"Ah, yes, sir."

"So, you must be Hunith's boy?"

"That's right."

"Was Balinor Ambrosius your father then? Only I notice that you've taken your mother's surname."

"He was, yes. I took the name for business reasons, you know, less of a mouthful?"

"Of course," Uther continued. "However both your given name and your face seem rather familiar but I'm struggling to think where I might know you from. Perhaps I met you when you were younger?"

"Ah, I expect you remember me from the television," he said with a wince. "Ah, the National Youth Master chef competition? I won it … well, a few years in a row, actually." Morgana and Gwen exchanged an amused smile at his sudden modesty, head lowered, cheeks pink, whilst Arthur looked completely stunned. However, Uther's face had suddenly lit up at the news.

"Of course, you're Merlin the Saucerer," he announced in a loud voice, causing a number of people to turn around and stare. This was then followed by a number of whispers, points and nudging of friends. Morgana heard Merlin quietly groan next to her, whilst Uther continued to reminisce about the television show he'd been such a fan of fifteen years ago.

"But, that can't be right," said Arthur. "You were Maître d' when we visited Kilgharrah's."

"So, you're not the chef at the restaurant then?" asked Uther, his eyes suddenly brighter as he sensed a possible answer to one of his many questions about the place. "I can see how the son of the owner, with such obvious talent, would be in the perfect position to earn such a place, despite his youth." Merlin looked a little flustered by the question and so Morgana decided it was time to help him out.

"No, Merlin's Maître d' as Arthur said. Look now, the dancing is about to start. You were going to ask me, weren't you, Merlin?"

"Ah yes, of course," he said, offering his hand to her. "Thanks," he continued as she manoeuvred him onto the floor.

"You're welcome, but that conversation has brought up even more interesting questions than I had before, the most pressing of which is why your mother suddenly feels she can trust Arthur so much that she's willing to sign part of the company over to him?"

"Ah ..." He looked around nervously. "I suppose I should ..." He sighed. "Let's find somewhere to talk after this dance. I think it's time I told you a few things."

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied with a nod. "As you said, you weren't the only one keeping secrets. You've come clean so ... I suppose it's my turn."

So, after the dance, the pair moved back out through the bar and into the main foyer. Finding the area rather public for his liking, Merlin moved towards a small side room marked 'staff', which Morgana assumed would be locked, but Merlin somehow managed to open easily.

"Well?" she asked once they were both inside. Merlin paused nervously for a long time before replying.

"Well first, about Arthur. After the last meeting you attended, Gwaine talked to Gwen and I and, because of that conversation, we decided that we have every reason to trust him."

"Just like that? Don't you think Gwen's opinion might be a little biased?"

"Well, there is rather more to it than her opinion and, anyway, Gwaine has had him researched and knows he's the right sort for the restaurant. We all believe that, when he takes over Camelot and Uther's other businesses, we can trust him to do what's right for Kilgharrah's - that we can work together as a team. As I said to you before, I know there's more to Arthur than first meets the eye. I know that he understands the way our company works and I believe it's his destiny to help secure the future for both companies." There was something about the confident statement that had Morgana suddenly suspicious and alert.

"Who are you to make such decisions, Merlin? Are you really that important within Kilgharrah's that you can have a gut feeling about someone and have the whole company change it's policy?"

"Me, important? No, of course not," he replied, far too quickly.

"Really?" She continued to stare him out and he squirmed under the scrutiny. She suddenly had a thought. "Merlin, do you know this Mr. Emrys?" He shrugged. "You do, don't you?"

He sighed and signalled for her to sit down on a nearby chair. He grabbed another, placed it in front of hers and sat down, taking both of her hands in his.

"My father, Balinor, was a moderately successful business man but always had grand dreams of setting up his own restaurant," Merlin began, absent-mindedly stroking her fingers with his. "He had some great ideas, some brilliant plans but never really had the money or the contacts to make it a reality. His modest love of food was passed onto me, of course, and he and mother, seeing I had talent, were keen to encourage me to enter competitions; low key prestigious ones, as well as the high profile televised ones. All of this just inspired Dad even more and, now that I was mixing with various important catering types, top chefs and people with money to invest, he started to make contacts and his mad idea seemed as if it might just be possible, after all."

"That's how he met Mr. Emrys?" she asked. "Through your television contacts?"

"Emrys became his investor, yes. He was able to offer Father the money he needed and also had unique, slightly mad, some might say 'childish' ideas on how to make such a restaurant stand out from the crowd." Morgana nodded encouragingly, fascinated by the story.

"So, a highly successful business partnership was formed," Merlin continued, "but Emrys' part in the whole venture could not be officially acknowledged."

"Why not?" she asked.

"Well, he couldn't be an official partner then ... not legally." He dropped his head even further, gently biding his lower lip, his cheeks quite obviously colouring.

"I don't understand. Merlin, what is it you're not telling me?" she pressed.

"A ten year old can't own a business – even if he did put up most of his own money to get it started."

"A ten year old?" she asked stunned. "You?"

"Yes, in English my name is Merlin Ambrosius, but in Welsh it's Myrddin Emrys. It's an old family name, but the Emrys pronunciation has largely been lost over the centuries. Father used to call me that when I was little – a pet name - and so we adopted it as a pseudonym when we were developing the idea of the restaurant."

"But … you were the main investor? At ten?"

"I really was famous, as Uther recalls. I'm not sure if it's the sort of programme that would have interested you or Arthur when you were children?" Morgana shook her head, acknowledging the fact. "The adults all adored me," he continued with a small, modest smile. "I earned prize money in that television competition and a fair few others. I earned even more for chat show appearances, guest spots on adult cooking shows, and children's television. Then I had numerous, lucrative sponsorship deals - earned millions. Father wanted to put it all away from when I was old enough to use it sensibly, but I wouldn't hear of it. I knew of his dream and I wanted to help him. More than that, I had the 'magic' that I mentioned before; the art of making the sauces taste special and a presenting style that quickly became my trade mark."

"Oh my," she muttered, now starting to fully understand.

"As such, our Cardiff restaurant was an overnight success. Even as a boy, I was in overall charge of the menus, cooked most of the sauces myself, made the decorations and displays. Father might have got into trouble over how many hours I was working but … it wasn't work for me, it was fun. He and mother had been so nervous and guilty about investing their child's money in the company but, of course, none of it was an issue. The first Kilgharrah's was such a success, that I got my investment back in six months and then started to make a profit."

"Wow, I really had no idea."

"When I turned eighteen, Balinor drew up legal papers to make me an official fifty percent partner in the company. I wasn't sure about that at the time, as I'd only just started at Cambridge and couldn't help feeling that, for all my influence, it really was Father's restaurant, not mine. More to the point, I didn't think I'd be taken seriously by the board. I always have looked young for my age – don't seem like the typical business type at first glance, but Father was quite happy to continue to protect me from all the hype. People were beginning to forget my child chef past and I admit that it was nice to be able to keep a low profile at long last and not be recognised and so, the mysterious Emrys continued to play his part – and the mystery of that was good for business too, as your father said."

"So, it's you, it's _all_ you. The menu, the dragons, the food … everything?"

"I do love you, Morgana, but ..."

"Merlin ..." she gasped, moving forwards, her heart beating fast at the casual, unexpected, declaration.

"No, wait, I have to say this. You have to understand that my restaurant is everything to me. It's my life, my family … that is why I was reluctant to form any close relationships – why I was so devastated when you …" he shook his head. "Why I thought that my feelings for you might make me loose everything. No matter how much I care for you, the restaurant comes first. When my Father died I inherited Kilgharrah's – all of it. It's mine now and I have a responsibility to all those people, my customers, all my employees and I can't – I _won't_ let anyone take it away from me."

"I understand and you know that I'm fully on your side now … I've told you that.

"I know," he nodded calmly. "I do understand and I really want to trust you."

"You can," she pushed and he nodded again.

"Yes. It took a lot of persuading – mostly by Gwaine, surprisingly, but we talked for a long time on Wednesday and realised that there could be a successful merger between our companies in more ways than one." She frowned, not quite understanding what he meant. "I understand that Arthur will continue to remain Uther's devoted son but – I trust him to do the right thing. I need someone of my own age – someone like Arthur and I know that I can work with him and that he can bring in the extra Oxford investments and contacts I need to prevent any further attempts at a take-over. I've reluctantly accepted that I can't realistically run it all on my own and Gwaine, as brilliant as he is, has his own businesses to look after."

"I'll come and work for you too," she suddenly offered. "I don't enjoy my current job – well, this business world was perhaps never really my thing but, working for Kilgharrah's, that would be different, I could do that."

"No," said Merlin, shaking his head. "It's good of you to offer, but you shouldn't do something unless you're totally passionate about it. You're right though, you really shouldn't be working for Camelot either - especially if you don't enjoy it."

"That's all very well but, what else would I do? Where else could I get such a well paid job?"

"It's not all about money."

"Says the billionaire," she countered and Merlin grinned.

"I earned that money through passion. My parents never pushed me into it – it was always what I wanted to do. You should do what you want to do, even if it meant you had to give up your high-class lifestyle. Not that you would have to give up anything, not with your talent."

"I don't understand."

"You should be a full time photographer. Make it your career."

"I can't do that. Impossible. What would Uther think? How could I possibly make a decent wage from that?"

"Have you looked at your Comp this evening?" said Merlin with a broad grin.

"My Comp? What's that got to do with anything?" She took the device out of her bag and noticed several messages from Morgause. With a frown at a still grinning Merlin, she accessed the first of them to see the price of the offer that had been made for one of her photos on display tonight and, would have dropped the Comp on the floor in shock if it hadn't been for Merlin's surprisingly fast reflexes.

She flicked though the other messages to find yet more, ridiculously large offers, plus offers of work from some of the biggest names in the city.

"But … how did you know …?"

"Morgause has been sending me reports too," he replied, holding up his own Comp, and she groaned as her earlier suspicion was confirmed.

"It _was_ you that got in contact with her for me, not Arthur. Why didn't you say?"

"What would have been the fun in that?" he replied innocently. "I know it wouldn't always be a secure income – could be touch and go at times," Merlin continued, "but you could follow your dream – it's what we should all do."

"But, Uther ..."

"You're twenty-three, Morgana. You don't need to be supported by your father and … if you do need help whilst you're setting up then, I'll do it. It's not as if I don't have a bit of money after all and – well, why wouldn't I want to help my girlfriend to follow her heart. If we're going to be … well, if this relationship works then … it makes perfect sense anyway."

"Merlin, you really don't have to do that."

"I know, but I want to. I just want to see you happy, that's all." She quickly stood, pulling him up with her, and threw her arms around him bringing her lips to his in a passionate kiss. To her delight, he didn't resist, instead pulling her closer and kissing her back wholeheartedly, whilst she gave a muffled, contented sigh at how well everything was working out.

xoxOxox

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Merging:<strong> Uther is not impressed by his children's decisions, but mergers are imminent and Merlin keeps talking about 'destiny'.

_**A/N**__ A question last time about the pronunciation of the name Wyllt. Double L in __Welsh is a particularly unusual sound; see my profile page for a link so you can hear it being spoken (in the longest place name in the UK)_

_Thanks again for the large number of reviews, alerts and support for this fic. Most of the questions have now been answered and many of you had guessed some of them early on, although perhaps there were a few surprises for you here, all the same?_

_ Please do keep asking questions or suggesting. The end is basically written but your comments often inspire me to add or change something, especially if there's something that I forgot to explain properly.  
><em>


	12. Merging

**Chapter 12: Merging**

"Where have you two been?" Arthur asked suspiciously as the couple made their way back towards the main ballroom.

"Just talking," Morgana replied. Next to her brother, Gwen tried unsuccessfully to muffle a giggle.

"Really?" said Arthur sceptically. "So, if you were 'just talking' then why is Merlin wearing such a fetching shade of lipstick?" Merlin turned bright pink and hastily rubbed at his lips with the back of his hand, glaring at Arthur whilst the blond smirked back.

"Not that it's any of your business," Morgana stated haughtily.

"If you say so, but I thought I'd better let you know that Father's looking for you and that he was talking to Aredian a few minutes ago who honestly looked like the proverbial cat that had got the cream."

"Oh drat!"

The two couples walked into the main hall and passed a well-known magazine and television social reporter. The woman's eyes suddenly widened as she recognised … well, who exactly? Given everything she'd learnt tonight it could be any one of them. She turned to Merlin who simply raised his eyes to the ceiling. No doubt he'd been all through this as a child and was probably far more used to the attention that she or Arthur were.

"They can't possible recognise us, can they?" Arthur asked. Uther had been quite determined to keep reporters away from his children for much of their life so they'd rarely been pestered by the press.

"Ah, that might be me," Merlin admitted.

"Oh, really and why on earth would she be interested in _you_?" Arthur asked.

"Despite what Uther says, the whole world does not revolve around you, your highness," Merlin countered. Gwen grinned at Morgana and she smirked back, quite aware that the pair's banter was very half hearted.

"I never said it did but, just because you were once a famous child-star, does not mean that the whole world revolves around you either. 'Merlin the Saucerer' indeed. What sort of title is that?"

"Not my idea, I can assure you," Merlin muttered in response.

"And what is it with your company suddenly saying they could trust me, but not my father? What am I supposed to say when he quizzes me about that?"

"There's no point fighting destiny, Arthur, I thought we'd already established that."

"What? What are you talking about, Merlin?"

"After Gwen and I made up with you two, we all decided that it would be better to have your family as our allies rather than our enemies. It makes sound business sense too and … well, it was always inevitable – surely you must have sensed it too."

"Sensed what? Fate? Destiny? Honestly, I get enough of that sort of talk from Father. What would you know about such things? Or are you really a sorcerer and can see the future or something?" Arthur raised his eyes to the ceiling, but Morgana was looking straight at Merlin at this point and saw him grin knowingly in reply. She shook her head, suddenly suspecting that perhaps not all the secrets were out in the open yet, after all.

"So, that whole thing yesterday was as much about me and Guinevere as it was about … business?" Merlin shrugged and Arthur suddenly turned his attention to Gwen. "You talked to him about … Wednesday?" he asked her, sounding a little nervous at the prospect.

"Of course I did, he's my best friend, we tell each other everything," she replied with a shrug.

"Hang on a minute. Everything?" asked Morgana then, her voice sounding unnaturally high. She glared at Merlin who ducked his head.

"Well, perhaps not … everything but … well, most things. Well not absolutely everything … I mean … ah ..." Gwen winced as she noticed Morgana's glare turn on her, "... sorry."

"And the board of Kilgharrah's just accepted that? From you?" Arthur was making much the same point as she had, if perhaps a little less diplomatically. Both she and Gwen turned from looking at Arthur to Merlin, as if watching a tennis match.

"Considering my … abilities … I have a certain reputation within the restaurant ..." Merlin said carefully, "and … well, they trust my judgement because …"

"Because …?" The girls turned their head back to Arthur, then to Merlin. Morgana giggled despite herself.

"Ah, it seems your father's trying to get our attention," said Merlin with a rather false grin. Arthur gave a small, frustrated growl and strode over to Uther, the others quickly following.

"You're going to have to tell him," Morgana whispered to Merlin and he shrugged.

"I suppose. Actually, I was rather hoping he might work it out for himself."

"Don't hold your breath," she replied as they reached Uther.

"Morgana," said her father in his 'talking to a ten year old,' tone. "Aredian's just found out the name of this mysterious photographer."

"Oh?" she replied, attempting an innocent tone.

"Morgan Le Fey. What do you think about that?"

"Ah …"

"Only, unless your grandfather somehow managed to jump out of his grave and take pictures of these two boys recently, the only thing I can think of is that you've reverted to your childish bad habits and have been going behind my back, yet again."

"Childish? Uther, how can you say that when you've seen how much people are talking about my photographs this evening?"

"So, it _is_ true?"

"Yes," she replied lifting her chin as high as she could.

"Well, I can't allow it to continue, obviously."

"What?"

"No daughter of mine is going to be dabbling in the arts – you have a reputation to maintain." Merlin snorted in response and Uther quickly rounded on him. "And I suppose you've been encouraging her? Your work in catering as a child was obviously a bad influence on you too."

"I still work in catering," he replied confidently, "and happen to be very good at what I do." Uther seemed a little surprised by his confidence, whilst Arthur look impressed ... and then rather suspicious.

"Well yes, you were educated in Cambridge – the less said about that, the better," Uther continued. "Morgana, however, is Dark Blue and I will not have a member of my family or my company involved in such practises."

"Not a problem. I resign," she hissed, "and, believe me, if it were possible to quit as your daughter I'd do that too."

"There is no need to over-react," Uther said calmly, "Once you think this through I'm sure you'll realise how difficult it would be for you to pursue such a 'hobby' without my financial support." Morgana turned to look at Merlin who simply smiled gently back and nodded, taking a small step forward.

"That won't be a problem, Mr. Pendragon," he said. "I've already agreed to be Morgana's investor in her new photography business and can guarantee that she will have all the financial support she needs." Gwen smiled broadly, whilst Morgana tried hard not to laugh at the sceptical looks that both Arthur and Uther were giving Merlin.

"You?" said her brother.

"Exactly what financial support to you think _you_ could give her?" Uther continued.

"Do you have any idea how much money I made whilst competing on that show? How much of a reputation I built?" he replied and Uther's jaw dropped open as he suddenly remembered just how famous Merlin had been as a child.

"But ..." stuttered Arthur. "Why would you work as maître d' if you have all that money?"

"Because I enjoy the work," said Merlin with a casual shrug. "Anyway, I don't always do that job. As I said to Morgana during that shoot, most of the people who work at Kilgharrah's do a number of different jobs. As it happens, I only host on Saturday nights – the rest of the week I … have other work to do."

"Such as?" Merlin gave Arthur an amused grin and her brother frowned suspiciously, perhaps starting to put all the pieces of the puzzle together after all. Uther, however, was too cross to be thinking straight.

"Well, I obviously couldn't comment earlier when we there were others around," Uther continued, "but I shall say now that I assumed your reason for bringing these two as dates was business, but I can see that they have been a bad influence on both of you and I really cannot sanction these relationships any more – not considering all the bad blood there is between Leodegrance and I, and not to mention all the underhanded schemes employed by Kilgharrah's recently."

"Surely that's irrelevant now," said Arthur. "You've passed the shares onto me and I'm the one who will be in talks with the company regarding a future merger. As such I now consider Guinevere, her father and Merlin's family as allies and so any relationship we have with them can only improve relations – business and personal."

"The ink is hardly dry on that contract," said Uther, employing a rather old fashioned example, Morgana thought. "What interests me is just how long these relationships have been going on for, especially considering Mr. Lothian's rather crude comment during Monday's meeting." He then suddenly turned on Morgana. "Was _this_ who you were trying to hide from me that morning?" he asked, waving a hand at Merlin and she winced, despite her best efforts not to react. "Talk about 'sleeping with the enemy', exactly what were you trying to prove?"

"Merlin is not the enemy," she said and then winced again as her father raised his eyebrows – obviously taking note that she had not denied the other part of that statement.

"Father, you might not sanction that relationship but I do," said Arthur firmly. He suddenly looked at Merlin and froze, a small frown appearing. "It appears that I will be working closely with Merlin from now on and so I'm quite happy for him to be dating my sister." Merlin turned a surprised, but grateful look on her brother as the pair exchanging some sort of silent understanding in that glance. "As for Guinevere," Arthur continued. "I understand that Mrs. Ambrosius and Mr. Leodegrance are happy about her relationship with me and believe it helps to secure our future merger."

Uther blanched as he said this and Morgana also looked closely at her brother trying to work out if his words had a double meaning.

"You don't know what you are saying, Arthur," said their father. "You don't know what you're getting yourself into. That company …" He paused, shaking his head. "You were right when you said we should have left well alone but now … now they've got you snared in more ways than one and …"

"No, Father, in this matter, the business is irrelevant. This is all about my feelings for Guinevere." Arthur blinked hard, suddenly realising that he was, at long last, standing up to Uther. "In fact, I shall prove just how serious I am," and, with that, he athletically jumped up onto a nearby table, picked up a glass and spoon, and tapped the two gently together until the whole hall fell silent, whilst Uther folded his arms and glared.

"Good evening, everyone - sorry to interrupt. For those of you that don't know, my name is Arthur Pendragon of the Camelot corporation and I have a couple of announcements to make." He paused for a moment and Morgana saw her brother's eyes flick over to the reporter they passed early, making quite certain that he had her full attention. Arthur clearly wasn't planning to be half-hearted.

"Firstly I would like to announce that I am shortly to join the board of Kilgharrah's with the full approval of the whole of their company. I believe that Mr. Emrys and I will shortly be in talks as to how to take this wonderful restaurant into the twenty-second century." He flashed a meaningful look at Merlin who grinned and gave him a firm nod of agreement, confirming her brother's recent guess. "I wish to state here and now that this is not a take-over by Camelot. The restaurant will continue to be run by it's current owner and I shall simply be advising and assisting in my own small way." He paused for a moment, allowing the mutters and whispers to continue for a while.

"I also have another, less serious announcement to make … Guinevere?" He bent down and held out a hand, encouraging Gwen to step up onto a chair and from there to join him on the table. "I wish to introduce my fiancée, Guinevere Leodegrance. Yesterday I asked her to marry me and she was generous enough to accept which, considering everything that's been happening recently, proves that she really is far too good for me."

Morgana gaped at her brother, whilst the whole of the hall erupted into loud applause as Arthur pulled Gwen close and kissed her passionately in front of everyone. Uther muttered something about 'ingratitude' under his breath and moved out to the bar; probably to get a strong drink, Morgana thought, whilst Merlin moved a little closer to her then, and bent down slightly, so he could talk over the continuing applause and whistles, his warm breath tickling her ear and making her shiver delightedly.

"_That's_ why I now trust him," he said and she turned to see his usual broad grin and no surprise evident on his face at all. Obviously Gwen had told her best friend the news as soon as she'd accepted yesterday. Morgana couldn't help but feel a little offended that her brother hadn't chosen to do the same.

"And do you trust me yet?" she asked him as Arthur and Gwen dismounted the table to receive their congratulations from a rapidly gathering crowd.

"I'm getting there," Merlin replied. "Perhaps I stand a better chance of guaranteeing your loyalty if I start merger talks with you too." There was that small, apparently shy, smile again and Morgana stared at him, open mouthed, as she contemplated the possible double meaning in that sentence.

"Exactly what sort of merger are we talking about here?" she asked carefully.

"Oh, much the same sort as Arthur and Gwen's I imagine," he replied.

"And you reckon you can offer good enough incentives for me to accept such a proposal?" she replied, playing along with his game, despite her racing heart.

"I believe I could close such a deal with a single item," said Merlin confidently.

"Oh really?" Morgana challenged.

"Easily."

"And that would be?"

"My chocolate desert, once a week ... for life," he answered, grinning as Morgana gasped at the prospect. "Well, do we have a deal?"

"Deal," Morgana replied, pulling Merlin into a passionate, public embrace of her own.

**The End**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN **__Thank you so much for your wonderful support and reviews for this story. I've had a blast writing it - despite all my recent family issues - and am so glad that you've been __enjoying it to. To quote J.K. Rowling at the HP8 premier. "No story lives unless someone want to listen." _

_*edit December 2011_

_If you enjoyed that, you may now like to read my M rated extension/sequel to this fic called **Merlin The 'Saucerer'** which also includes a couple of flash-backs. Three for the price of one!_

_This time we follow Merlin during his whirlwind romance with Morgana whilst neither of them are being entirely honest with the other, and Uther is being very ... Uther! _


End file.
